The Demi-Servant of Shirou Emiya
by worldwanderer2.0
Summary: An omake in tribute to Parcasious's fanfic story, The Holy Man of The Church Creek. My love letter to that fanfic story. Contains FGO themed backstory. Leans towards humorous parody crackfic territory. Not meant to be taken seriously. Leaving it as a one-shot for now. Might write more stuff if I want to. Story picture is Gudako & Shirou in Bride Wedding Dresses
1. Chapter 1

AN: Originally wanted to get this out before the 41st chapter, but it took a while to flesh out. It is expected that this omake will be out of date with regards to Parcasious's fanfic story. Wrote this omake out of love for The Holy Man of The Church Creek as it is certainly the top Fate x Highschool DxD crossover fanfic story I have read and one of Paracasious's Fate fanfics that I like most.

Disclaimer: This one-shot omake predicts nothing nor does it leave any clue or hint for future story events in The Holy Man of The Church Creek. Also, I do not own the Fate series, Highschool DxD, nor Holy Man as they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Flashback

It had been two weeks since Shirou returned to Chaldea.

One month since he fought alongside the inhabitants of a Prism Dimension world designated as "DxD" against a terrible being that seeked to destroy their world.

A Prism Dimension greatly differs from a Singularity or a Lostbelt in a sense that they are for the most part self-contained parallel worlds that are not related or connected to the Greater History of Man. According to Zelretch, they are parallel worlds farthest away from the center of the Kaleidoscope. Given their greater distance from the center of the Kaleidoscope, they were least or not affected by the Greater History of Man at all, thus they diverged even further away from the main timelines of parallel worlds closest to the center of the Kaleidoscope. Some of these worlds mutated greatly in different directions of development that humans either remained weak, never progressed beyond a certain technological or magical age, died out early, or even never conceptualized in these Prism Dimensions. Sometimes these Prism Dimensions would eventually fade out of existence themselves and when they do, their disappearance does not trigger a ripple effect across the Kaleidoscope much. Hence, it was why in a Prism Dimension world designated "DxD" the Age of Gods never ended and DxD humanity took a backseat to mythological and magical factions such as Heaven, Grigori, and the Underworld. It also explained such baffling things like why DxD Excalibur was weak enough to shatter into seven different pieces while the Excaliburs of Artorias and Arthur were unbreakable NP forged as Last Phantasms to protect the World.

Although Shirou was told that he spent one Chaldea week in DxD, for him it felt like he spent close to a year being there. The people he met and the things he experienced he would never forget about them. It all started when Shirou and his Servant team along with others Masters and Servant teams waged war against the Cyphers. Shirou was just one of six other Masters; the others being Hakuno Kishinami (nicknamed "Hakunon"), Ayaka Sajyou, Sieg, Ritsuka Fujimaru, and lastly a strange somewhat airheaded civilian girl named Gudako who came from who knows where. Some were present at Chaldea and were there from the start; others they picked up along the way. Together with these 5 other Masters, Shirou went and participated in many Singularities and Lostbelts. However, being being sent to investigate a potential Lostbelt world, Shirou ended up Rayshifting to what unknown world that only the Root of Akasha knows without his Servant teams - the Artoria Pendragons who loved him with all their hearts, and his precious Emiya family reunited from across time and space. This was where his adventure into uncharted waters of a Prism Dimension "DxD" would start.

It began with his first meeting with that world's version of God, meeting Xenovia at that fated Church Creek, the Holy Sword Selection Trial that made him recognized as an upcoming Saint. Then his exploratory adventure would sent him to Kuoh Town in Japan would accelerate things further to where he went from being upcoming prodigious Sword Saint of the Church Creek, to the second coming of God, and then being declared the reincarnation of Marbas, the Last Demon of that world and lovelife of Serafall Leviathan. The unusual trinity he represented - Human, God, and Demon - would make him the undisputed leader of the entire Biblical factions of Heaven, Grigori, and Underworld together. Working to unite DxD world's mythical and magical factions for the impending return of Trihexa, Shirou worked to overcome many challenges thrown his way from others who would oppose him and the peace he would bring to that world. Of course, conflicts and battles with other factions were not his only challenge as Shirou amassed a following of women who came to love him, the top two being Xenovia (his Demi-Servant Saber and Heavenly Wife) and Serafall (his Underworld Devil Wife). The two were the most loving and devoted to him compared to the other women whom he unwittingly had them falling for him. Though to be honest, as much as Shirou acknowledged the love those particular two had for him, his heart would always be with his beloved Artoria Pendragons. He had hoped that playing ignorance would get the other women interested in him to lose interest, but sadly his E rank Luck and (according to Issei Hyoudou, his absurdly ridiciously EX rank "Harem Protagonist" Skill) made that impossible. Some of those women even ended up becoming his Demi-Servants over the course of his adventure, including Serafall herself who didn't want to lose out to Xenovia in this particular area.

However, despite all the fun and excitement he seemed to have on his adventure, it would eventually end when Shirou and his coalition, consisting of an alliance between various mythological and magical factions who banned together to fight the Khaos Brigade and later on the Trihexa. Surprisingly enough, some gods and other mythological and magical beings and factions chose to throw their lot in with Khaos Brigade, as they would rather the world burn and humanity incinerated than see the Age of Gods come to an end. By throwing their lot with the Khaos Brigade, they hope to maintain or even expand their power, influence, and dominion over what's left of Earth and humanity after they destroy Shirou and his coalition. The opposition from Khaos Brigade was tremendous, for some of their most powerful fighters were strengthened by fragments of a foreign Grail that Shirou and the other Chaldea Masters often encountered in the Singularities and Lostbelts. Shirou and his side fought well, but in the end not even the mount of firepower they had on their side was enough once Trihexa was fully free from the seals that bind it. His power as God and Demon combined with his Demi-Servants were not enough to defeat Trihexa. Shirou was exhausted and could only watch in despair when Trihexa seemingly unleashed its most powerful attack against him and his Demi-Servants, Xenovia and Serafall rushing to his side to try to protect him.

However, a miracle had manifested in a form of outside intervention, courtesy of Zelretch with the help from Great Red. Great Red had previously used a captured Grail foreign to his world to open a link to Chaldea. The link was weak but with Zelretch's help, Great Red was able to connect to Chaldea. Shirou's disappearance back in his world prompted Chaldea to seek the aid of Zelretch to help locate Shirou among the endless Kaleidoscopic seas of parallel worlds. Chaldea's machines got a lock on Shirou's signal on a parallel world designated Prism Dimension "DxD", but Rayshifting would be uncertain as it was a long way in the dimensional rift between Chaldea and DxD world where Shirou was at. Zelretch with the help of Great Red would help open a gap in the dimensional trail to allow Chaldea to Rayshift Masters and Servants to DxD. As they were being Rayshifted through the dimensional rift, they were in danger of being thrown off the path and scattering to different parallel worlds. They got to DxD thanks to the subtle and hidden help of Dr. Romani Archaman (aka Solomon the King of Magic from their own world) who hides himself the distance helping to guide the Masters and Servants to DxD.

Shirou closed his eyes, ready to meet his demise as he wrapped his arms around Xenovia and Serafall, hoping to at least shield them somehow as Trihexa unleashed its ultimate attack. His hopes to rise ever so slightly when he saw two figures stepped in front of him and his Demi-Servants, the backs of their silhouettes familiar to him as they invoke their Noble Phantasm.

_**"The place that cures all the wound and dissolves all the hatred, our home, sits here! Manifest, Lord Camelot!"**_

_**"Defend my brethren, my banner! God is here with me...Luminosité Eternelle!"**_

Shirou and his Demi-Servants had survived Trihexa's ultimate attack unscathed. They didn't understand what just happened until Shirou pointed to the sky. There was a dimensional hole opened up a strangely yet seemingly familair ring of light commonly seen in Singularities as Heroic Spirits poured out into the DxD world led by the Chaldea Masters into battle. Shirou finally understood its implications when he hears the voice of a certain Saint who resembled his beloved Saber.

_**"Hear me! O' Heroic Spirits! Almighty Warriors whom have gathered upon here!Even if we were in strange worlds, even if our timeline and history don't align with this world's, now is when you entrust your backs to one another! We are not here to prevent the incineration of this offshoot of humanity, but to open a path for our one of our contractors! My true name is Jeanne D'Arc! In the name of the Lord, I shall become your shield!"**_

Shirou's courage and resolve was fired up seeing an army of Servants and his fellow Masters showing up to his aid. The Jeanne of DxD world could only look at the Heroic Spirit version of her ancestor, fully mesmerised as she took in all her eyes the majestic image of the Maid of Orleans and with her Holy Banner raised high. Alongside her, another person who seems to resemble a darker version of Jeanne d'Arc with her Unholy Banner too raised high and a seemingly smaller and younger version of the darker counterpart at the center with her own simple banner. The Saint, the mini Santa, and the Dragon Witch rallying their Master and lover, Sieg, and the rest of his Servant team to their position. She would never have a chance to meet and talk to her ancestor nor will she ever have a chance at redemption, for the Dragon Witch looked upon her with dismissive yet hateful scorn and decided her fate then and there.

"This is the howl of my soul filled with hatred! La Grondement du Haine!"

And thus, DxD Jeanne was no more as she was incinerated by the unholy flames and stabbed through with multiple spears.

The arrival of Chaldea Masters and Servants turned the tide of battle in favor of Shirou's side. It was a sight to remember. The Hero Faction was getting decimated by Servant counterparts while Altera unleashed her Photon Ray against enemy gods while screaming about this entire world being "bad civilization". Some of the enemy gods that sided with Khaos Brigade also got their decimated by their Nasuverse Divine Spirits such as Artemis, Ishtar and Ereshkigal, Parvati, Scathach, Skaði, and other Heroic Spirits with demigod attribute. Enemy youkai got utterly wrecked by Ibaraki-douji, Shuten-douji, Minamoto no Raikou, and Sakata Kintoki. All versions of Gilgamesh were having a field day unleashing their Noble Phantasms on "mongrels" as Avenger Servants were tearing to the ranks of enemy Fallen Angels and Foreigners tore apart enemy Devils. Some of the more powerful and high-tier Servants even went to attack Trihexa to keep it off balance and at bay away from Shirou and his collapsed group of Demi-Servants. Hakunon quickly assumes command of Shirou's DxD alliance, issuing orders and helping them to reorganize and regroup with help from her Servants.

_**"Ah, there you are Shirou. I finally found you. You look utterly exhausted. Here, consume some CEs to regain your strength."**_

Shirou could only look at Gudako with a weak smile as she picked him up and feed him CEs to fill him up with more prana. Shirou was rushed to his side by his Servants and his family. He was finally happy to be reunited with those he loved at long last. Xenovia, Serafall, and the rest of Shirou's Demi-Servants were briefly introduced to Shirous' family and his true loves, all the Artoria Pendragons, while they were healed by Irisviel's NP and fed CEs by Gudako to replenish their strength and prana. Both Xenovia and Serafall were at a loss for words as they were meeting Shirou's family for the first time. They also meet their premier rivals in the form of the Artoria Pendragon Servants who proclaimed that they were married to Shirou a long time ago. Serafall was also shocked to find that Shirou's little sisters, Prisma Illya and Miyu, were genuine Mahou Shoujos.

The Khaos Brigade as a whole started to collapse in battle under the onslaught of Servants. But the danger was far from over as Trihexa still posed a threat to everyone. Then another surprise showed itself in the form of Dr. Romani Archaman who suddenly manifested before them in his King Solomon form. While most of Chaldea were surprised, some like Ritsuka, Gudako, Mashu, and Da Vinci were crying tears seeing him back. Solomon reveals that it was he who helped keep the Chaldea Masters and Servants together during the turbulent Rayshifting from Chaldea to DxD world. Solomon then unleashed some insanely powerful attacks that sent the Trihexa staggering back, but he was soon hit with the True Longinus attack by Cao Cao who managed to break off from his vicious fight with Berserker Lu Bu. Cao Cao managed to injure Solomon as he wasn't at full power without his rings. That would be Cao Cao's last mistake in his life as he was suddenly faced with an erriely enraged and scary Gudako who dropped her mask to reveal her true colors.

_**"You DARE Hurt Dr. Romani?! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE! Gut Fist Punch of the Beast!"**_

Faster than Cao Cao can blink in confusion, he was brought low from a single punch by Gudako as it felt like every organ in his body was ruptured and he was in extreme pain, the attack piercing through all of his Magic Resistance protection spells and charms he had equipped on himself. It was a miracle that Cao Cao did not die, faint, or go into shock right then and there. Then to Shirou and the other Chaldea Masters' shock, Gudako's head grew bigger as she opened her mouth which too grew big. Holding Cao Cao in place with her hands on his shoulders to prevent any escape attempt, Gudako then bit off Cao Cao's head with a sickening crunch. Spitting out Cao Cao's head, Gudako then uttered a revelation to the rest of Chaldea Masters as they looked at her stunned.

_**"You guys know me as Gudako. But my true form and existence is that of Beast V. You guys probably wonder why I am not your enemy, nor am I an enemy of mankind despite being a Beast-class entity. It's simple. I love gacha. I love rolling the gacha. Humanity created gacha and gacha is what gives Humanity meaning to me. If Human Order is destroyed and Humanity becomes extinct, then gacha will cease to exist. No new gacha will be created for me to roll. It is an outcome that I CANNOT ACCEPT. Hence, it is why I have decided to take this form of a strange quirky air-headed girl known as Gudako. Not only to preserve Human Order, but for the sake of preserving gacha at all cost."**_

Gudako then looks on at Trihexa as the DxD world's Beast of 666 continued to fight on as it was even giving Servants trouble. The Masters all dread what they were about to hear next.

_**"But this world on the other hand, there exists no gacha here in this Prism Dimension. This world...and this version of humanity...IS COMPLETE GARBAGE TO ME. Nothing much of value or worth to me here. These small token Grail fragments are not enough. There is nothing here for me to roll. THIS WORLD DOESN'T EVEN GIVE ME FREE SAINT QUARTZS! And then they dare hurt Romani! HOW DARE THEY!? Masters and Servants, take Shirou and start pulling back. Get ready to leave this world. When I am through with this world, there will be nothing left. All living things of this worthless world shall die, so I, Gudako, the Beast V have decree it. Leave the Trihexa to me. It takes a Beast to beat another Beast. The Trihexa is nothing compared to a rea**__**l**__** Beast like me.**_

Gudako then transformed into her true Beast V form and charged at Trihexa. Both opposing sides paused for a brief moment as the two Beasts battled each other, as every hit they threw at each other and every step they took made the very earth shutter and the sky sounding as though it was starting cracking under pressure. Gudako was even choking Trihexa at some point in their brawl before it broke free from her grip to bite onto her shoulder. While it seemed like Gudako could take on Trihexa and actually win on her own, it would be at the cost of this world being destroyed. In fact, Trihexa had used up half of its energy in previous fights with Shirou and his Demi-Servants and some of the most powerful beings in Shirou's DxD alliance. The unexpected emergence and challenge from Gudako in her Beast VI form caught the Trihexa off guard and by surprise, their fight was taxing all of its strength and reserve magical energy. The Masters begged Gudako to stop, lest her fight with Trihexa destroy this very world they are in. Gudako became irritated enough when some elements of Khaos Brigade attacked her too during her fight with Trihexa that she was about to use her Noble Phantasm to incinerate everything and eradicate the entire world of DxD. That was when Great Red and Ophis intervened to grab Gudako and teleport her away to the Dimension Gap to prevent her Noble Phantasm from destroying DxD world. Trihexa paused for a moment to recuperate as its strength and magical power was greatly depleted from its fight with Gudako. Chaldea and the rest of Shirou's alliance would take the time to regroup. Through Shirou, DxD God then gives Solomon the DxD version of his ten rings which allowed him to recover from the True Lonius's attack and invalidated the magic utilized by the Khaos Brigade Magicians and other human magic users to further neutralize the threat they posed; this would force most of Khaos Brigade human members to either surrender or abandon the fight entirely. Without Khaos Brigade human factions to interfere, Chaldea would take this only opportunity to kill Trihexa. Both normal and Void Shiki Ryougi would sever Trihexa' Lines of Death to weaken Trihexa as other other Heroic Spirits unleashed their Noble Phantasms upon it. The inhabitants of DxD world would witness a holy light show never seen before and one that would never be rivaled as the final killing blow would be delivered to Trihexa.

_**Arthur: "Seal Thirteen... Decision Start!"**_

_Merlin (Prototype): "...Approved. Bedivere, Gareth, Lancelot, Mordred, Galahad."_

_**Arthur: "This is a battle to save the world."**_

_Merlin (Prototype):"Arthur."_

_**Arthur: "Excalibur!"**_

_**Saber: "The breath of the planet gathers. The torrent of life shines. Take this! Excalibur"! "**_

_**Saber Lily: "Sword of Selection, grant me power! Cleave the wicked! Caliburn"!**_

_**Saber Alter: "Hammer of the Vile King. Overturn the aurora. Swallow the light! Excalibur Morgan"!**_

_**Santa Rider: "This is something from Santa. Drown in Christmas! Excalibur Morgan!" [Humming Jingle Bells]**_

_**Maid Alter: "A maid is a perfect being. I leave no room for the slightest flaw. Heartbreak Morgan'!"**_

_**Summer Arthuria: "It's swimming time. The light shining among the waves, the sword of victory! Excalibur Vivian!"**_

_**MHX: "O', Sword of Starlight. Red, White, Black, thou shalt obliterate! Keep this a secret everyone! 'X(Ex)... calibur'!"**_

_**MHXA: "Altereactor, critical limits exceeded. Through my darkness's brilliance, return to elementary particles! ...Cross-Calibur!"**_

_**MHXX: "The Dazzling Azure Galaxy, namely, Cosmos, Order of the Aether Universe. Here I go! Twinmyniad Disaster!"**_

_**LArtoria: "Releasing light from the end of the world... That which pierces the sky and connects with the earth! Anchor of the storm! 'Spear Shining at the End of the World' (Rhongomyniad)!"**_

_**Lancer SAlter: "Pierce, devour! The thirteen fangs! Rhongomyniad!"**_

_**Richard the Lionheart: "Shine o' Imagined Sword of Forever Distant Victory, Excalibur!"**_

For that moment, all everyone could see was light and was blinded by its intense brightness. When it was all over, Trihexa was no longer there. DxD's Beast of 666 was gone. No trace of it was left. If there was one word that describe what just happened, Issei said it best: "Holy Fuck...Talk about beyond overkill!". Kiba could only look at the aftermath and ask, "Just how many Excalibur swords does your side have Shirou?". DxD Arthur could only collapse to his knees and looked at where the Trihexa once stood in shock as he was a witness to a miracle that showed this world what a REAL Excalibur sword can do. Xenovia and Serafall then looked at the holy sword and lancer users with wide eyes. Just how powerful were all these lovers of Shirou? Xenovia and Serafall looked at the Artorias and then turned to Arthur and Richard. Both male Servants getting the idea of what they were thinking quickly stated that their Master was Ayaka Sajyou, not Shirou, to dispel any yaoi based imagery the two (and other DxD females) could have imagined with them and Shirou.

Afterwards, Gudako came back along with Great Red and Ophis, both dragons looking worse off as they bore the huge brunt of the Noble Phantom of Beast VI which resulted in the near destruction of the Dimension Gap. The two Dragons who were lucky enough to survive somehow muttered something about "Gacha", "Salt", "Hell", and "staring into the abyss of the end". Gudako, now returned to human form, rushed up to Solomon and gave him the tightest hug she ever gave him. Da Vinci even gave Solomon a long passionate kiss as she tearfully and happily welcomed him back. In the aftermath of the battle, Gudako and the rest of the Masters quickly gathered up all the drop mats felled from Khaos Brigade forces and Trihexa, including all the Grail fragments. Solomon used the DxD ten rings and with the help of other powerful Caster Servants was able to seperate Shirou, DxD God, and DxD Angra Mainyu into three different beings, with DxD God being granted his own human-like body thanks to Irisviel invoking the Third Magic: Heaven's Feel. With the complete death of Trihexa and Khaos Brigade completely defeated, Shirou's DxD alliance then formally announced the end of their world's Age of Gods and the beginning of their own Age of Man. Eventually, it was time for everyone from Chaldea to go back home and that sadly included Shirou. Xenovia and Serafall would cry their hearts out as they didn't want Shirou to go. But he must leave as Zelretch stated that Shirou's presence already derailed the natural progression of this world's timeline before the quantum time-lock kicked in, and that his staying might cause further instability with the existence of this world. Eventually the two DxD lovers of Shirou would tearfully accept his departure, as Shirou said that he would not forget them and that he would continue to love them even after he had left to return home with his family friends, comrades, and his Arthurian lovers at Chaldea. Should Fate ever allow it again, he might come back...but only if the Human Order was endangered.

* * *

Present-day - Location: Chaldea HQ

It had been two week long since Shirou had returned to Chaldea.

One month since he fought alongside the inhabitants of "DxD" world against the Trihexa. While he had been gone for a week, he had spent close to a year in DxD world. He was making up for a lot of lost time with his precious Artoria Pendragons while taking care to also share some of his lover time with Okita and her Alter. He also made time to spend with his family as well. After all, he must preserve the smiles of his adorable little imoutos. Anyhow, Shirou was now relaxing quietly in the Summoning Chamber alone with Hakuno after a brief spar with Archer in the Training Simulation Room, his head on her lap as she petted his head. He enjoyed their conversations alone with each other as they were theapetic for him. Hakunon was the only Master who understood his very being, even more so than Tohsaka Rin, Sakura, or Illyasviel during the 5th Fuyuki HGW. There was no romantic or sensual feelings between Shirou and Hakunon despite what others may think, just genuine close friendship. Oh how her head tilts were so adorable whenever she asked him questions as they were talking about his time in DxD and his interesting position in it. Shirou concluded that Hakunon would have been a better leader for the Biblical Faction as he never truly led nor governed the Biblical Faction, for that task was divided amongst the Mahous and Seraphims. Hakunon would have never gotten pulled only into many of the events that did happen and would have been more strategic with how to lead a faction given her experience in the Moon Cell Grail Wars. Nor would she have made the mistakes that he made. No matter how you cut it, Shirou was never the leader type to begin with; he was only someone who can rally people to his side and be more skilled in fighting on the frontlines.

A moment later, Gudako entered the Summoning Chamber carrying 666 Saint Quarts given to her by Solomon, or Romani as he insisted everyone called him by nowadays, to assist Kirei Kotomine in some test runs with the Gacha RNG system. An experimental test banner was set in place with some 5* Servants and rare 5* CEs to entice and encourage Gudako to participate in the gacha roll testing. In typical fashion, she spent all the Saint Quarts given to her, gaining so few good rolls while mostly suffering the bitter taste of salt and despair as Kirei softly laughed on. Then Gudako turned to Shirou and demanded that he give her his Saint Quarts. Shirou refused as he was saving his Saint Quarts in anticipation of a future event banner where he would have the chance to roll for Morgan le Fay (the real one, not that blond reincarnate from DxD world) and Guinevere to complete the entire cast of Arthurian legend. Lancelot would surely be overjoyed being reunited with Guinevere. Shirou softly chuckled to himself imagining how Guinevere would adopt Mashu as her daughter since she is the Demi-Servant of Galahad who is Lancelot's son.

Plus, he felt that he owed Morgan le Fay something. During the Camelot Singularity, it was Morgan who got Shirou separated from his Servant team and brought him before Lancer Artoria. The sheath of Avalon inside reacted to the divinity of Goddess Rhongomyniad and so too did the goddess version of his beloved Saber to him. He was under the influence of Avalon that made him deeply in love with the Lancer that resembled Saber. Before he could utter any words, the Goddess seizes him and with one look declares that Shirou will have the honor and privilege of marrying her. The Goddess then kisses Shirou and because of resonance with Avalon and her partial Divine Spirit status, a connection was formed between them, one that overwhelmed Shirou's mind, body, and soul. Shirou was confused...but falls into a trance. He embraces the Goddess and returns her kiss as Avalon inside him resonates with her. He accepted his Goddess, his lover, his king. He would be her Queen as she decreed and he would obey her without question. The state of mind he is in now won't be of much help to his team nor the rest of Chaldea when they eventually showed up in force after Shirou didn't respond to their communications and went MIA in the Camelot Singularity. A new side of Shirou is born as the result of being influenced by Avalon, SHIROU LILY. LArtoria and the then born Shirou Lily would have tried to get married near the end of the Camelot Singularity, with Morgan le Fay helping to officiate their marriage even going as far as to live-broadcast the wedding across the realm for all to see. The live magic projection recording of LArtoria in her royal majesty form paired with a seemingly feminine-like Shirou Lily in a beautiful wedding dress and gown would forever cement his title in Chaldea as the "Queen of Camelot". Morgan's plan was to have LArtoria married with Shirou Lily as her Queen and lover before Lancer Artoria used the structure of Camelot Castle to seal the "chosen few" in her spear forever. The wedding would never be completed as once Chaldea got word of Shirou's impending marriage to LArtoria , the Artorias plus Okita would push Chaldea ahead of schedule to storm the walls of Camelot so they could confront Lancer Artoria and stop the wedding. Arthur Pendragon would end up battling Mordred while Okita would fight Gawain.

As the Saberfaces storm the castle they hear the announcement of the wedding ceremony and see from the projected images of Shirou and LArtoria at the wedding altar. They get more anxious as both LArtoria and Shirou exchange wedding vows - and they get all shy and embarrassed as Shirou recites his wedding vows that sounded like one a soon-to-be newly wedded bride who is romantically in love would give. Shirou Lily seems to enjoy it as he giggled like a teenage girl living out her fantasies with her prince charming, given that Avalon has made Shirou much more feminine at heart; he even refers to himself in a feminine manner. The last straw broken that causes the Artorias to go into overdrive - and causes Saber to turn completely insane - was they heard Shirou Lily telling the LArtoria in his wedding vow that he couldn't wait for their honeymoon night together as a bride ready to give "her" everything and anything to please "her husband", though he asked that the Goddess be gentle with "her" as it would be "her" first wedding night. Shirou Lily is getting way too much into the role of a bride soon to be a wedded wife. When Morgan gives the old classic wedding line, "If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace", the Artorias burst through the large chamber doors into the wedding ceremony taking place in the throne room and as one they together shouted out their objections.

The Artorias would battle LArtoria and Shirou Lily while Morgan stood on the sidelines. It frustrated the Artorias greatly how this King and Queen duo of Camelot would fight together in sync, with Shirou Lily actually dual-wielding Excalibur Vivian and Excalibur Morgan in place of Kanshou and Bakuya and using Avalon to protect LArtoria every time they try to use their Noble Phantasms against her. It did make the Artorias slightly jealous seeing how beautiful, affectionate, in tune the royal couple of Camelot were with each other as they fought together as "husband" and "wife". Eventually the Artorias decided to separate the couple and defeat Shirou Lily first so they could have a better chance at beating LArtoria . Saber manages to remove her Avalon from Shirou Lily, causing him to faint and lose consciousness, making LArtoria mad and reckless in her attacks seeing her beloved "queen" defeated. The big shocking finale would come when Bedivere used his Noble Phantasm Switch On - Airgetlám to land a decisive blow on LArtoria, as the previously unconscious Shirou actually rushed out and stood in front of LArtoria hoping to shield her from the attack. There was still a bit of Shirou Lily left in him to move his body to protect LArtoria. It doesn't work as both Shirou and LArtoria were struck down. LAtoria actually expressed her human emotions seeing Shirou struck down trying to protect him that even gravely wounded she held Shirou in her arms as she cried and pleaded with him to not die. Morgan then intervened, revealing the Avalon that previously belonged to LArtoria before she stole it from her. Morgan was about to merge Avalon with LArtoria when LArtoria asked Morgan to give her Avalon to Shirou instead so that he might live, surprising the other Artorias. Morgan refused at first and uttered a tearful confession at how she wanted this Singularity to be a second chance not only for LArtoria and the Knights of Round, but for herself as well. Morgan wanted to close sisters with Artoria this time and for the two to be family instead of enemies like in the past. LArtoria smiled as she said she understands but she still pleads with Morgan to accept her one only selfishly human request to save Shirou's life. Moved by LArtoria's first ever genuinely selfish and yet human wish, Morgan would place LArtoria's Avalon into Shirou. Being in range with many Artorias at once accelerated Avalon's healing ability to help heal Shirou much faster, though he would remain unconscious until the Masters and Servants got back to Chaldea. LArtoria would tell the Artorias to take care of Shirou in her place, a promise they all agreed instinctively. Morgan's departing words to them before Camelot Singularity was erased was that she and her sister would be waiting eventually reunite with the one true Queen of Camelot (**AN: *hint hint* it's Shirou himself duh**).

With LArtoria's Avalon inside him, Shirou was finally able to summon LArtoria as his Servant at Chaldea. Afterwards, all of the Artoria Pendragons plus Okita got married to Shirou, with MHXA, MHXX, and Okita Alter being the last three to joined in the polygamous marriage. Needless to say, they were the most anxious among the people of Chaldea when Shirou disappeared into "DxD" and oh boy were they not happy finding out that Shirou unwittingly got married to Xenovia and Serafall. The eyes of LArtoria in particular looked like she wanted to kill Serafall and in her possessive rage she would have proceeded to run her spear through the female Maou if Shirou hadn't stopped and calmed her down. Saber was not happy with this arrangement herself, though she seemed to be accepting of Xenovia after getting to know her.

Anyhow, Shirou was not gonna give Gudako any of his Saint Quartz or Summon Tickets since he's saving the for Morgan le Fay and Guinevere. Gudako wrestled with Shirou to take his Quartz, but the thirty Saint Quartzs Shirou had in his hands slipped and ended up on the summoning floor, activating the Summoning Ritual and the gacha system.

"NOOOOO! Not Shirou's Quarts!"

Gudako collapsed to her knees in despair as she uttered, "What a waste."

Not missing a chance, Kirei then uttered the dreaded words, "Yorokobe Shounen."

"Don't you dare curse the gacha roll you damn mapo tofu-loving muscle priest."

Gudako punches Kirei in the gut, catching him off guard and making him kneel over holding his stomach. But it was too late. It looked like Kirei has cursed Shirou's gacha roll. Gudako could only watch in dread anticipating Black Keys, Mapo Tofus, Spell Tomes, Azoth Dagger, Matou Shinjis, and other crappy 3* CEs and Servants. However, the residual holy power of DxD God that still remained inside Shirou would work a miracle to override the cursed Kirei spook. Out of ten shots, five of them were gold. Five Gold Servant Saber cards to be exact. At the same time, more people came in to take a look at the results of Shirou's pull.

Gudako: "Whaa….? This ridiculous roll…the bitter taste of gacha salt is just too much."

Ritsuka: "It's a miracle. Shirou actually countered Kirei's curse and he rarely rolls anything on the gacha."

Romani: "That's right. He only rolls for Artoria Servants for the most part, with exceptions for reuniting the Emiya family. Never anything else especially on a random gacha roll."

Da Vinci: "Classic Shirou, you're a magnet for Artoria-faces. you're the ultimate catalyst for them."

Ayaka Sajyou: "By the Root, just how many female King of Knights are there in the Throne of Heroes?"

Hakuno: "If it's Saber Venus, can you give her to me Shirou?"

Sieg: "If it's Saber Jeanne, give her to me. All the Jeannes belong to me."

Shirou: "Sure thing Hakuno and Sieg."

Saber: "Why five gold Saber cards? I'm sure me, Lilly, and Alter have already maxed out our Noble Phantasms."

Okita: "I also maxed out my Noble Phantasm too. Could it be the rumored Galactica Saber those future Artorias always talk about? Maybe Saber Lion? Or your earlier version, Devil Saber?"

Okita Alter: "It can't be either of those three. Shirou would sooner summon Arcueid Brunestud than any of those three ridiculous parodies."

MHXX: "That's impossible. Saber Lion is just too much of a joke character to fit into the gacha. Furthermore, DW made no mention of a plan for a Galactica Saber and there's no Tsukihime anime to justify Arcueid in FGO. Plus, Arcueid isn't considered a Saberface."

MHXA then nonchalantly holds up Shingetsutan Tsukihime DVD and newer art renditions of Arcueid as she said, "You guys sure about that? Could it also be that cute blonde Saber wannabe named Alice from some faraway virtual world called Underworld, MHX? You must have known her since you wish to defeat all Sabers."

MHX: "We don't talk about THAT Tsukihime anime! The only real Tsukihime anime out there is Carnival Phantasm. And who the hell is this Alice person you keep alleging that I know of? Just who do you think I am? I am not the Black Swordsman and I certainly don't have a childhood friend named Alice. This so-called Alice person isn't even a Saberface."

Yu Miaoyi: "Is it possible that the Counter Force side of Gaia is at work here? Maybe Gaia rigged the gacha to have Shirou summon Arcueid as a Saber-class perhaps?"

Saber Lily: "But that makes no sense. Her Marble Phantasm is a castle, not a sword. She doesn't fit the mold of a Saber-class Servant at all"

Saber Alter: "That's correct. The True Ancestor is better suited for Ruler or Berserker class. Maybe Caster and Foreigner if we're pushing it."

Mordred: "One of the five gold Saber cards better be a damn fifth copy of me. I need one more copy of me to fully max out my Noble Phantasm."

Gawain and Saberlot: "We need fifth copies of ourselves too."

Arthur: "Please be Alter me. Please be Alter me. Please be Alter me. Please be Alter me."

Sitonai: "Any chance it's another version of Shirou whose a pseudo-Servant vessel of Sengo Muramasa, onii-chan?"

Archer EMIYA: "Please no. After seeing my so-called Alter self, I can't take another version of "Shirou Emiya" running around loose in Chaldea."

Gilgamesh: "The first time I agree with you mongrel. There's just too many damn fakers in the Throne and Chaldea as it is."

Eventually, all five gold Saber cards revealed the stage 1 ascension image of the mysterious Saber. The Saber's image shocks everyone, but none more that Shirou himself as the five gold Saber cards then merged into a singular gold Saber card of the mysterious Saber, maxing the unknown Saber's Noble Phantasm to Level 5.

"How…? How is this even possible?", uttered Shirou.

The unknown Saber then materialized in full form as another set of Command Spells appeared on Shirou's body somewhere. This particular Saber had chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side, with brown and dark yellow colored eyes as she opened them to take in the sight in front of her. Everyone quickly recognized who this Saber Servant is as she then spoke.

"Servant Saber and Dual Wielder of Durandals, Xenovia Quarta. Pseudo-Servant vessel to one of the legendary 12 Paladins of Charlemagne, Roland."

Xenovia then looks at Shirou and smiles happily as she sees who could have possibly miraculously summoned her. Shirou couldn't help but have a reminiscent feeling when he saw Xenovia striking a pose mirroring Saber Arturia when Shirou summoned her for the first time.

"I have been waiting for this very moment."

Looking at Shirou, Xenovia then uttered the fateful words of every Servant upon their summons.

"I ask of you. Are you my Master, Shirou?

Silence reigned in the Summoning Chamber for a moment as everyone was shocked seeing such an impossible Servant Summoning happen before their eyes. This particular Servant Saber of Shirou's wasn't supposed to be possible. Then Jaguar Man broke the silence.

"SHHHIIIIIRRRRROUUUUUUUUU! You just broke the gacha!"

* * *

Servant Profile

Xenovia Quarta

Japanese Name: ゼノヴィア・クァルタ

AKA: Durandal Dual Wielder, The Maiden of Dual Holy Swords, Matriarch of Heaven, Pseudo-Goddess of Biblical faction

Class: Saber

Stars: 5

Cost: 16

Attribute: Man

Growth Curve: Linear

Star Absorption: 110

Star Generation: 11.2%

NP Charge ATK: 0.82%

NP Charge DEF: 3%

Death Rate: 29%

Alignments: Lawful Good

Gender: Female

Traits: Demi-Servant, Female, Humanoid, Earth and Sky, Riding, Brynhildr's Beloved, Weak to Enuma Elish

Command Cards: 1 Quick (3 hits), 2 Arts (3 hits), 2 Buster (2 hit), Extra ATK (4 hits)

Stats:

Strength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: B+

Mana: A

Luck: C

NP: A - EX

Passive Skills:

Divinity B rank: Increases own damage by 175

Independent Action C rank: Increases own critical damage by 6%

Magic Resistance A rank: Increases own debuff resistance by 20%

Riding B rank: Increases own Quick performance by 8%

Territory Creation A rank: Increases own Arts performance by 10%

Self-Replenishment (Magic) A+++ rank: Increase own NP gauge by 4.5% each turn

Active Skills:

1) _**Master Swordswoman**_ A+++ rank _Level 10_ [Cooldown: 5 turns]:

Increase Quick, Arts, and Buster performance by 50% for 4 turn

Increase own critical damage by 25% progressively for 4 turns - 25% (1st turn), 50% (2nd turn), 75% (3rd turn), 100% (4th turn)

Special ATK damage to Saber, Archer, and Lancer enemies for 4 turns

2) _**Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder**_ A rank _Level 10_ [Cooldown: 5 turns]:

Increase own damage against Non-Human enemies for 4 turns

Further increases own damage against Demon enemies for 4 turn

Further increases own damage against Divine enemies for 4 turn

Further increases own damage against Undead enemies for 4 turn

Further increases own damage against Beast-class enemies for 4 turns

3) _**Miracle of God and One's Own Resolve, Will, and Love**_ N/A rank _Level 10_ [Cooldown: 6 turns] (Warning: Does not apply against Shirou-face enemies)

Increase own ATK by 100% and Ignores enemy Invincibility & Evasion for 1 turn

Remove Debuffs (1 time) and Recovers HP by 25% each turn for 4 turns

Increase NP gauge by 25% each turn for 4 turns

Noble Phantasm: Anti-Army Buster AOE

_**Double Durandal Destruction**_ ~ Miraculous Holy Sword Annihilation (A+++ rank) (EX rank upon completing Strengthening Quest) Level 5/5

Effects: Deals damage to all enemies and extra damage to Non-Human enemies

Overcharged Effect: Doubles own damage to Demon, Divine, Undead, and Beast-class enemies (Activates first)

Max Bond CE:

_**Living Sword of Heaven**_

When equipped on Xenovia Quarta, Increases Party's damage to Non-Human enemies by 20%.

Dialogue:

Summoned - Servant Saber and Dual Wielder of Durandals, Xenovia Quarta. Pseudo-Servant vessel to one of the legendary 12 Paladins of Charlemagne, Roland. *looks at Master (Shirou) and smiles* I have been waiting for this very moment. I ask of you, are you Master, Shirou?

Dialogue 1 - C'mon Master (Shirou), it's time for us to train. I want to see how I fare well against my fellow Saber-class Servants.

Dialogue 2 - I'm still not used to his whole Servant deal Master (Shirou). It still feels strange to me. But as long as I am with you by your side, I can overcome anything that comes our way.

Dialogue 3 - Let's us fight together Master (Shirou). As Husband and Wife. With both our dual blades together, there is nothing we can't overcome.

Dialogue 4 (Mashu Kyrielite) - I know you, you're Chaldea's very first Demi-Servant! I guess that makes you my senpai despite my strong Servant stats. Heh, we're pretty similar to each other inheriting our Noble Phantasms from chiverious knights and paladins of God. You're truly brave and remarkable to wield a Shield over any other weapon. I look forward to fighting alongside you, Shielder.

Dialogue 5 (Serafall) - Serafall, how...how are you even here in Chaldea and materialized as a Servant no less? Last I check, only Humans can enter the Throne of Heroes and be recorded as Heroic Spirits to be summoned as Servants. Wait a minute...your light dark tanned skin color, your now rusted white hair, your aura presence, your red and black outfit...it's just like Archer EMIYA's. No... don't tell me...you became one of Alaya's Counter Guardian for Master (Shirou)'s sake. Or is it for Sona's sake? Why are you refusing to look at me and Master (Shirou) in the eyes? Why are you remaining silent Serafall? Answer me Serafall! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Dialogue 6 (Irisviel & Kiritsugu) - Mother...Father in laws. I ask of you. Please give me your blessings to marry your son! I hope you accept me into your happy family. I hope as your daughter-in-law I can live up to the Emiya name and legacy.

Dialogue 7 (Miyu) - So you're Miyu, Shirou precious little sister. You're so cute and adorable. You're lucky to have a big brother like Shirou. Having met you, I now understand why Shirou would even be willing to give up his ideals and choose you over the world and humanity. Because Miyu...your love and smile are so worth protecting and fighting for.

Dialogue 8 (Prisma Illya, Kuro, Sitonai) - You have so many adorable imoutos Master (Shirou). No Kuro! You can't kiss me. You all can call me Xenovia onee-san since I'm gonna be married to your brother as the main wife. Wait Sitonai...is that Hercules carrying you on his shoulder? Why is he staring at me like that? And why are you giving me such a creepy scary smiley look, Sitonai?

Dialogue 9 (Arthuria Pendragon) - So you were Master (Shirou)'s beloved Saber Servant, the legendary King of Knights who fought in Master (Shirou)'s Holy Grail War. I am highly honored to have finally met you. Master (Shirou)'s love for you is strong, far stronger than any love he has for other girls. Admittingly even his love for me pales in comparison to the love he has for you. I admit that if Master (Shirou) chose some other girl over me to be his main wife, I don't mind if it is you Saber.

Dialogue 10 (Heroic Spirits with "Saint" trait) - Praise the Lord, I am in the presence of legendary Heroic Spirit Saints. I am extremely honored to meet you all. It's nice to find those who fight under the Lord's cause and banner, even if our versions of the Biblical God differs from our worlds. I can't wait to fight alongside each other. Team Brave Saints is a GO!

Dialogue 11 (Jeanne d'Arc) - Oh my God...you're the Maid of Orleans, the legendary Jeanne d'Arc. A true saint and hero at your core. I am so glad to meet you. It's just a shame that in my world, your counterpart failed to live up to even a tiny miniscule of your legend. She does not deserve to call herself Jeanne or her claims to being your descendant and heir-holder of Jeanne's soul. I really hope to see you and your Alter counterparts kicking her ass. I would love to see it happen.

Dialogue 12 (Sumenai) - So you're the Norse dragon-slaying Siegfried, Hero of the Völsunga saga and wielder of Balmung. You're very different from the Siegfried I knew of in my world. You are a kind gentle soul with the heart of a true Hero of Justice. But...why does Gudako keep dissing you? Disrespecting your pride and honor as a Saber-class Servant with that mean moniker "Sumenai-san". You really need to stand up to that weirdo Chaldea Master for your own sake.

Dialogue 13 (Archer EMIYA) - So you are the alternate future version of my Master (Shirou). I honestly don't know what to say. I'm mad that you tried to kill Master (Shirou) many times in his Holy Grail War. But knowing how you faithfully followed through with your ideals of being a Hero of Justice, only to be condemned, betrayed, and broken by it...it just all sounds so sad and tragic that I can't help but pity you. But I also thank you from the bottom of my heart EMIYA, for helping to push my Master (Shirou) in the right direction. Because of that...a miracle was possible. Because Master (Shirou) is alive, I was able to meet and fell in love with him. So thank you, Archer.

Dialogue 14 (Astolfo) - It's nice to meet a fellow Paladin of Charlemagne, especially since I inherited the soul and will of the Paladin Roland. I shouldn't be surprised that you're a female warrior like me since history books tend to mess up some people's genders….WAIT! What do you mean you're not a girl? What do you mean you're a guy? You don't look like a male at all. Why are you lifting your skirt? GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Dialogue 15 (Lancer Artoria) - So you're the Lancer version of Saber. Your Divinity puts you in par with the Gods, Buddhas, and highest class of Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils from my world. With your spear, I bet you could kick even the ass of that ecchi hentai Odin from my world. Wait, what do you mean I can't be Master (Shirou)'s main wife? You're saying that Master (Shirou) is actually YOUR WIFE and he is THE QUEEN OF CAMELOT? Heheheh, I wonder how Michael and Gabriel would react to this shocking revelation. If Shirou is the reincarnated Biblical God and is your wife, does this mean that Heaven and all of Angel-kind is subservient to you by default? I'm confused here. Hey Saber Arthuria, explain all of this for me.

Dialogue 16 (other versions of Artoria Pendragon) - So you're all different versions of the same King of Knights whom Master (Shirou) loves. The competition for Master (Shirou)'s heart may be fierce, but I will not fall short on my own efforts. Whether it be love or battle, I will fight to show that I belong side by side with Master (Shirou).

Dialogue 17 (Arthur Pendragon) - There's something familiar about you...and your sword. Are you Arthuria's twin brother? Wait, you're not? So you're an alternative version of King Arthur? The only male among a flock of female King of Knights. So your Chaldea Master is...that's right, Ayaka Sajyou. That shy megane girl whom an alternate King of Heroes is flirting with and wanting to make her his queen. Wait, where are you going?! Where are you running off to? Was it something I said about Gilgamesh (Prototype)?

Dialogue 18 (Ishtar) - BE GONE THOT! I know what you did to poor Enkidu in your attempts to spite Gilgamesh and I will not allow you to sink your claws into my Master (Shirou) and make him suffer a similarly cruel fate. A fickle, whimsical, whoreish, useless goddess such as yourself should stay away from my Master (Shirou). Seriously, why can't you be more like your sister Ereshkigal? She is probably one of the few Divine Spirits outside of the Biblical patheon worthy of my respect and is a nice pleasant person to be around.

Dialogue 19 ("canon" counterpart) - So you're a version of me who was forsaken, betrayed, and abandoned by the Church only to become a Knight Piece for Rias's Peerage. Even becoming a corrupted Alter version of myself would have been a better outcome than being reduced to becoming another girl to be added to the Harem King's collection and left forgotten. Just like how some people can't really accept or understand certain alternate versions of themselves, neither can I with you. I sympathize with Master (Shirou)'s and Archer EMIYA's feelings now. What? You want to fight? You think that by crossing blades we'll somehow come to better understanding each other? Don't joke with me! You think a mere Devil like you can win against me, a Servant?! I really am mad now! Don't blame me for not holding back the slightest! I don't mind losing to anyone else, but I won't be beaten by myself! I refuse to lose to you!

Dialogue 20 (Angra Mainyu) - There is something familiar about that Avenger. He give off the similar aura when you channeled your Devil side as Marbas, Master (Shirou). Nay, it's the same except he's not a Devil. Wait? So he's actually the Zoroastrian dark god, Angra Mainyu. The one who embodies the concept of "All The Evil In The World". How the hell did Serafall and the rest of the Maous got Angra Mainyu's presence mixed up with that of a Demon's?

Dialogue 21 (Bradamante) - Bradamante, eh? As a Demi-Servant vessel of Paladin Roland, it is a great honor to meet another fellow Paladin of Charlemagne like you. Though I can't help but feel like I have seen you somewhere before. Twintail-haired...Tsundere...Osananajimi...Light novel? It can't be! There's no way! Is that really you Irina? Have you become a Demi-Servant vessel too? Or is it Pseudo-Servant? (**AN: a joke on Bradamante meme as her appearance is that if a generic twintail-osananajimi-tsundere-light novel character**)

Dialogue 22 (Charlemagne) - So you're Charlemagne, leader of the legendary 12 Paladins. The fabled King of France whose legend is comparable to that of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Wait a minute...chotto matte kudasai! Why do you look like Ritsuka Fujimaru? Astolfo, Bradamante, Hakunon, are you guys sure he's actually Charlemagne? He looks too much like Ritsuka. Hey Hakunon, explain all of this to me.

Dialogue 23 (Merlin) - Buster meme is righteous. Buster meme is truth. Buster meme is justice. Even Maou-class Devils stand no chance against my Master's (Shirou's) Servant team when we have the greatest support Caster Servant on the team. Sorry Serafall, but your Arts-based Noble Phantasm stands no chance against my Buster Noble Phantasm that is massively boosted by someone who is a great court mage of King Arthur and the next Grand Caster candidate after Solomon.

Something I Like: Isn't it obvious Master (Shirou)? *kisses Master (Shirou)* It's being with you dearest. Just being with you warms my heart.

Something I Dislike: Master (Shirou), you really need to nerf down your EX-rank Harem Protagonist Skill. I don't want you to risk ending up like that degenerate hentai Harem King. The Artorias and Okitas are fine since we're friends and we have made arrangements, but anymore girls would be chaos and mean less time for us to be together.

About the Holy Grail: My wish is to be with you always. No matter what Holy Grail War scenario you end up in, I will always be by your side. My heart, my devotion, my faith, and blades are only for you Master (Shirou) and no one else.

During an Event: An event is underway Master (Shirou). It's settled. Let's fight strong foes while we enjoy this event.

Birthday: Happy Birthday Master (Shirou). Even if you have forgotten your own birthday and can only remember the Flames of Fuyuki, I will always remember your birthday for you. Because you being born has made me and countless others happy, and you deserve to be happy too.

NP activation: My lone single Durandal alone is powerful enough! But let's how you fare against a second Durandal given to me by my dearest friend and love! Double Durandal Destruction!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: My muses compel me again to write this snippet. One that binds together the most unexpected of two Nasuverse and DxD characters together. My attempt at writing something a bit more emotional. Don't expect updates much. I write whenever I'm in the mood to. Best to play the OSTs that appear in the story for better immersion into the story. I write this with what little I know of Fate and DxD lore. I'm not a full-fledged expert with either works - though I'm more aware of the Nasuverse stuff most of the time - so dont bash me for my lack of knowledge or grasping at straws.**

* * *

[FGO OST - The Corridor of Memories]

**3rd POV**

Yasaka couldn't stop dreaming about her.

She didn't know when it all began, but one day she suddenly dreamed of a girl.

A girl with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a plain brown school uniform with black leggings.

At first glance, she looked so plain that one would imagine her an NPC from a game. A girl whose face was cute and yet at the same time very plain and monotone looking.

She was a soul that looked human and yet was not. She was one born not of the Earth, but the Moon.

Her origins was nothing, a soul that was materialized on the world of the Moon.

Fitting her plain appearance, she didn't have any motivation nor did she have any dreams or wishes to call her own.

She lacked the instinctive drive and will that fueled other human beings.

Thrown into a war that she had no knowledge of and unprepared for, she would struggle in the beginning.

For while the hundred others all fight for the sake of their own wishes, goals, and dreams, she had none to fight for.

At first Yasaka found herself uninterested in the girl. But overtime, her perceptions and opinions of the girl would slowly change.

Although granted many different companions called Servants, the girl would die again and again.

Each time she died, she would revive and her war would reset to zero.

At first, her newly found motivation was to live. To survive in this digital war taking place on a different world on the Moon.

But over time, as she was struck down and killed, she would renew her determination and effort. Yasaka's feelings for the girl would start to warm up to the girl.

Each time the girl revived to fight once more, she expressed more emotions even though it was subtle and one needed to pay close attention to the monotone girl to notice. Feelings for her Servants, feelings for her enemies, feelings of happiness, joy, sadness, love, despair, anger, sympathy, compassion, selfishness, kindness, pride and so much more. The girl's charming points were beginning to come out for Yasaka. She was like a cute adorable little squirrel. Her classic signature move being the SHAFT tilting of her neck as she looks at a person. For Yasaka, it was becoming less of a randomly coincidental dream and the events becoming more real with each dream sequence.

Throughout her journey to survive the neverending war, the girl had many Servants who call the monotone girl their "Master", although rarely would all the Servants be together in one moment or scene. There was the energetic majestic swordswoman in crimson red dress who was always cheerful and smiling, an empress with a passionate heart of an artist. An Archer in red and black, wielding yin and yang colored twin dao swords, who dots on her like a mother hen. A golden king whose sword had immeasurable power, declared her his dear friend and worthy queen. The white titan who is the avatar of destruction, the harbinger of the end of civilization itself. A holy knight king of fantasy whose legends and chivalrous order is comparable to that of Arthurian legend.

But out of all the girl's companions who fought on her behalf, none had grabbed Yasaka's attention more than the kitsune dressed in blue shrine maiden clothes who only wants to "become a good wife". The comic relief among all of the girl's Servants, being a goofy, silly, and cheerful young fox girl who easily fell in love with her Master and has devoted herself to becoming her Master's wife. For some unknown reason, Yasaka felt some sort of familiarity with this wifey kitsune. It was something was resonated deep inside of her when she looked at this particular Servant. As powerful as she is, it felt as though it was only one part of a greater whole. Furthermore, Yasaka felt some sort of primorial connection to this Caster Servant despite having never seen this particular kitsune in her entire life. Yasaka could feel the warm flames of Amaterasu stirring inside her whenever she saw this Servant she nicknamed "Mikon". Just who is she? Who is this mysterious kitsune Servant of the monotone Master that she always dreams of?

In her dreams, Yasaka would root for the female Master. Cheering her on at her great triumphs, screaming in pain and despair at her moments of defeat, and cry during those rare moments when the Master cried herself. Of all the things that made Yasaka cry the most for the girl was seeing her and the Red Saber in the final battle of the war against athe powerful Buddha-like figure, his golden light striking down the Master's beloved Saber as the girl slowly faded away dying from severe wounds, losing both legs and one of her arms. The girl's eyes filled with sadness and regret seeing her dear Servant fall before her. Yaska reaches her hand out to help the girl, to save her somehow. But she could not touch the girl she became attached to in her dreams, her hands phased through her. Yaska screamed for the girl to stay awake and fight to live, but the dead girl did not respond, leaving Yasaka to cry in despair as she pleaded for the girl to open her eyes. Yasaka's heart breaks as she sees the life in the girl's eyes fade away before just as the Red Saber hit the ground dead and the shadow of darkness covered the battlefield [**AN: Yaska is dreaming of the opening scene to Fate/Extra: Last Encore**].

That particular death of the girl shook Yaska so greatly that Kunou had to shake her awake as she was scared not knowing why her mother was crying loudly in her sleep. Yasaka would calm Kunou down, reassuring her child that she was just having a bad dream, but even she struggled not to cry. Despite her power being on par with that of an Ultimate-class Devil, Yasaka felt entirely helpless and powerless as she could only watch the heroic struggles of the girl desperately trying to survive each war, only to be killed each time. And when she has seemingly won one war and things seemingly ended on a happy note, she is thrusted into another war within the Moon with new threats, new enemies, and new twists, to repeat the cycle of fighting and dying over and over and over again. She cursed the Gods, the Angels and their Fallen brethren, the Devils, Ophis, the Great Red, and everything else in between for whoever was responsible for subjecting the poor girl to this cruel fate and suffering. Surely it was a fate worse than any Underworld and Hell there was. Although she was still uncertain of her feelings, Yasaka knows two things. First, that she cared dearly for the girl that haunts her dreams. Second, was that she wanted for her to be happy. To be free from the pain and suffering of fighting endless wars on the Moon and live her life on the Earth happy like a normal human girl. To give her the love and care that she deserved, although whether that love was romantic or motherly Yasaka was still unsure. What yasaka does know is that her love for that girl was real. To that end, Yasaka was determined to free the girl and save her somehow from the world that resides on the moon that is her hellish prison.

Yaska had not been idle when she started to take these dreams seriously. Spurn on by the way the girl had died horribly, she started looking for a way to get onto the Moon somehow so that she could somehow free the Master from her suffering. Sending inquiries to Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto (the Japanese god of the moon) and other lunar deities to search the moon itself for where the mysterious hidden "Moon Cell" could possibly reside, she was dismayed to find that none were able to find anything that she was describing in their search of the moon, physical or magical in nature. They thought she was losing her mind and some few youkai thought so too when Yasaka became obsessed with the moon as she started to develop a habit of staring at the moon for long periods of time, thinking about that plain yet cute human girl.

Her dreams of the girl would come to an end when a new threat emerged into the world of the Moon, far different from the ones she had seen before. Calling themselves Demon God Pillars, they sought to destroy the Moon Cell and everyone and everything living in it. Yasaka's favorite heroine would rise to challenge them her defiance along with the other Masters and their Servants. But sadly it wasn't enough as the mastermind of their demise emerged himself to put an end to their futile resistance, Solomon. Even with the power of the Regalia and the hidden power that resided within the girl all this time and finally unveiled for the first time - _**The First Magic: Denial of Nothingness**_ \- it still wasn't enough. Solomon merely brought in more of these "Demon God Pillars" and eventually the girl and her Servants and allies would be overwhelmed and seemingly perish, their world on the Moon incinerated. Yasaka would dream of the girl no more. After that particular dream, the girl that Yaska has come to cherish as much as her daughter no longer appeared in her dreams. In her dreams, Yasaka cried for the girl to come back but the girl did not reappear in her dreams again. It was although she no longer existed. The girl's vanishment from Yaska's dreams caused her to sink into depression and for a while she would be melancholic and forlorn in her mood. Surely she was too late. She could do nothing to help the girl now. She must have surely died at the hands of the being known as Solomon. Yasaka grit her teeth in rage and anger at the name of one of the most prolific figures in the religion of the Biblical factions. She didn't know if Solomon's descendants existed and resided among the ranks of the Hero Faction, but she swore that if Solomon's descendants did in fact exist then she would kill them herself.

* * *

**Ahnenerbe - Temporary Local Chaldea HQ in DxD "canon-verse" Singularity**

**Hakuno Kiminashi POV**

Status: On-Duty Staff Manager

[FGO OST - Familiar Melody]

All Ahnenerbe restaurants are linked to one another, thus allowing "people who under normal circumstances cannot meet each other are able to meet inside. When characters from different worlds or timelines meet in this shop, any discrepancies are eliminated so that they can appear at the age that they were introduced. It is convenient as a place where parallel worlds and alternate dimensions meet. Though not all Ahnenerbe restaurants across the Kaleidoscope are fully staffed and operated. Some Ahnenerbe restaurants are left empty and dormant as they remain unused by the owner George. In the case of the Ahnenerbe restaurant that exists in this progenitor world that served as the basis for [Holy Man], in Kuoh Town, it has been commandeered by Chaldea under the advisement of Zelretch the Wizard Marshal with permission from George. It is to be used as their primary local HQ for the duration of their stay as they try to find out what was causing the Singularity that is taking place in the alleged "canon-verse". The Chaldea Masters and Servants got to work renovating the place, enlarging the restaurant from a small coffee shop to a large yet humble restaurant both on the inside and outside including the subfloors. While the first two floors were for official restaurant business, the next upper floors and subfloors were served as living quarters and other necessary utility function rooms (e.g. communications, supply storage, magus workshops for Masters, Summoning Room, Training Simulation, etc.) for Chaldea business. The restaurant business served as a front for Chaldea operations, with each Master and their Servants on rotation running the place.

Unlike before, Shirou opted to not go to Kuoh Academy like last time on strict orders from Zelretch who said that "it has been done so many damn times that it bored him to tears." Instead, Ayaka Sajyou and Sieg would attend Kuoh Academy as part of Chaldea's covert operations. Since Shirou wasn't going to Kuoh Academy, neither did Xenovia and for good reason - she might risk running into her counterpart and jeopardize Chaldea's entire operation. That was to say that Shirou wasn't happy with the arrangements as he was happy enough being stationed in the kitchen cooking up food for the Ahnenerbe's visitors. For a while, Chaldea was able to maintain cover at Ahnenerbe while investigating what was causing the SIngularity in DxD canon-verse. The restaurant proved popular with the residents of Kuoh Town both in its food and the people who staff the place. Some Chaldea members have even garnered fans among customers who came just to be served by particular Servants or Masters. This is the case of certain masochist customers who wanted to be verbally abused by SAlter and JAlter both dressed in maid uniforms and others to be dominated by Servants like Medb and Carmella. The female customers really did love handsome Servants like Arthur Pendragon in his white uniform and the Knights of the Round Table. In fact, both members of Gremory and Sitri peerages have visited Ahnenerbe for food and drink and to hang out with no one being the wiser to the true nature of the restaurant. The Perverted Trio visited once only to be traumatized for life by certain Servants like Astolfo and Chevalier de'Leon. One close call came when Kuroka stalked Sieg into the restaurant as she smelled the scent of a dragon on him and the Gremory peerage was interested in him for a brief while; obviously they mistaken Sieg's dragon scent for Issei's. Another close call came when Griselda, Irina, and canon Xenovia came into the restaurant for food, forcing Saber Xenovia to hide herself from view while the native Church Exorcists ate their meal.

However, despite Chaldea's best efforts it was only a matter of time before attention came their way. Hakuno remembered when Ayaka cursed Shirou's E-rank Luck for somehow getting himself and his Artoria Pendragon Servants involved in the Excalibur incident that was going on, though Ayaka could hardly fault him as Arthur Pendragon also got drawn into the matter. After the Excalibur incident was resolved, Saber Xenovia nearly had a murderous fit when she saw her other-self forsaking her humanity to become a Knight in Rias' peerage, showing up in front of her not as a human but as a Devil. It was scary seeing how Saber Xenovia looked at her other-self the same way Archer EMIYA once looked at Shirou during the times he tried to kill his younger self in the 5th Fuyuki HGW. It was only due to Shirou with some help from Archer EMIYA and Demiya to restrain and reason with Saber Xenovia that she did not just walk up to her Devil counterpart and kill her right on the spot inside the restaurant in front of civilians and Devils. It was a miracle that Xenovia didn't expose her true identity, passing off her name as "Elesia Bow," born a simple person from a remote village in France. Though there are already obvious cracks in her cover story as Griselda and Devil Xenovia had started suspecting Saber Xenovia although they haven't got a clue who she truly is. Saber Xenovia had not been quick to catch on when Griselda spoke a few words of French to her; though Saber Xenovia was saved by the efforts of Sieg and Jeanne who telepathically whispered French words so that Xenovia would answer back in full. Griselda already spotted some semblance between Devil and Saber Xenovias, despite Saber Xenovia now sporting a new hairstyle and wearing glasses to resemble a certain Executor from the Holy Church's Burial Agency (**AN: i.e. Saber Xenovia is sporting the appearance of Ciel from Tsukihime, the redesigned art by Takeuchi Takashi**). With Devil Xenovia it seemed instinctual, like there was a resonance between the two even when they both couldn't stand each other's presence; just like Shirou and Archer once in the 5th Fuyuki HGW.

A lot has happened since then, but now was not the time to think about it. Anyhow, it was time for Hakuno and her Servants to start their rotation now as staff of Ahnenerbe. The All-Liz band, Caster Nero, and Nursery Rhyme started setting up their acts to perform and entertain while Tamamo Cat and Archer EMIYA took their posts as chefs preparing meals and Hans Christian Andersen manned his post at the bartender's bar preparing alcoholic drinks. As the on-duty staff manager, Hakuno picked a table for herself and Tamamo Vitch as the two got down to calculating the budget and doing inventory for Ahnenerbe and Chaldea operations, trying their best to ignore the jealous stares from Caster and Lancer versions of Tamamo-no-Mae. As much as Hakuno tried to focus on paperwork, there are times when her head is up in the clouds as she reminisces past memories. How "Solomon'' and the Demon Gold Pillars incinerated the Moon Cell. Then her waking up at Chaldea from her dream status pad, meeting her other fellow Masters Shirou, Ritsuka, Gudako, and Ayaka, with Sieg being the last Master to join Chaldea after the Orleans Singularity. The adventures, bonds, trials, and tribulations she experienced together with her fellow Masters and the Servants she eventually reunite with. The Masters she fought alongside with becoming like her family, her siblings, with Shirou being like her big brother figure in contrast to Archer EMIYA's motherly hen figure. Her mental wondering would break when the door opened and the Gremory peerage came in this time with two other important guests and their youkai escorts. Nero greeted them and exchanged pleasantries as she got them a table close to Hakuno's. Only one person wasn't moving as she remained still at the entrance. This person originally stared at Nero with wide eyes as though in disbelief. The woman then looked around and as she spotted more of Hakuno's Heroic Spirits, her eyes became more wider as though she recognized them from her dreams. The woman then turned to staring at Hakuno as though she could not believe her very eyes.

"You...I know you."

Slowly, heads started to turn to the female kitsune still standing at the entrance and exit doors of Ahnenerbe, everyone being puzzled and confused. Even Hakuno turned to have a glance at the newcomer at the door. The figure in question was a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She is a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair is usually tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that ends in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. She usually wears a traditional shrine maiden attire, and over that she wore a white coat held closed by a red ribbon and a golden crown.

"You...you are that girl… the girl who was born of the moon."

Hakuno's eyes widen.

"You're the one who appeared in my dreams. Fighting and dying in endless wars in the world that exists only on the moon".

Hakuno let out a gasp. Who is this person? Just how much does she know? How much does she know? And what did she mean by dreams? Hakuno then tilts her neck to have a better look at the kitsune who was talking about her.

"What in all of the Moon Cell are you?", asked Hakuno.

Suddenly, Hakuno found herself being hugged tight by the adult kitsune who was crying for some reason.

"You're alive. Thank Kami you are alive. How did you survive? I thought you have died on the moon… Kaminashi Hakuno."

The seemingly emotional scene has left the Gremory peerage and Kunou confused.

"Yasaka, what is the meaning of this? How on Earth do you even know this girl's name? We have only just met her," asked Rias.

[FGO OST - Emergency]

Before Hakuno could even say anything, someone grabbed her away from the tight hug of Yasaka.

"Get your hands off my Master! I won't let a youkai like take her away!"

It was Lancer Tamamo, her face serious as she had grabbed Hakuno and placed her into the arms of Caster Tamamo to whisk her away to safety on the side. Lancer Tamamo then thrusted her beach umbrella at Yasaka to impale her with it. Her umbrella was rebuffed by a sword block from Kiba, but he was soon targeted by Nero who also got out her sword "Aestus Estus: The Original Flame". Devil Xenovia stood up to back up Kiba but was soon engaged in a sword fight with Umu Bride. Soon a full-on brawl has broken out between Hakuno's Servants and Rias' peerage and Yasaka's bodyguards. Yasaka had turned into a smaller version of her nine-tail fox form, but she was soon engaged by both Lancer and Caster Tamamo-no-Mae and Tamamo Vitch. Yasaka was losing control overself for reasons unknown as she engages three of Tamamo Nine, her powers dangerously going out of control in the presence of the Tamamo spirits. Hakuno shrieked as she was almost hit by a magical blast.

"WHOEVER MAKES HAKUNO CRY IS BAD CIVILIZATION!", screamed Altera as she charges out downstairs from one of the upper floors of Ahnenerbe into the restaurant floor with her Photon Ray in hand, dangerously charging up to full power.

Hans looked at the scene unraveling before him as he uttered "Oh Shit" as Ko-Gil quickly deployed his Chains attempting to restrain Altera before she unleashed her Noble Phantasm inside the restaurant.

"Hakuno! Use a Command Spell to stop Altera now! Before she destroyed the entire restaurant and us with it!", yelled Hans as Archer EMIYA and Tamamo Cat then busted through the kitchen doors to save Hakuno from whatever danger was going on.

Tamamo Cat joined her fellow Tamamo Spirits in battling Yasaka's small nine-tailed fox form as Archer EMIYA rushed to Hakuno's side and got her to safety inside the kitchen. Caster Tamamo by this point was going full out, now decked in her 4th stage ascension art appearance as she readies her own Noble Phantasm against Yasaka, _**Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens**_. The mirror materialized in Caster Tamamo's hand and Yasaka's eyes widened seeing the mirror. The energies of Amaterasu are stirring up inside her now, more active than ever before. Yasaka wasn't even sure that she could control herself any more in the presence of that mirror. At this point anything can happen. However, a certain gold blonde has become irritated by such chaos and anarchy that ensued in Ahnenerbe and decided to step in.

"ENOUGH!"

The Chains of Heaven were fully deployed as Gilgamesh, Ko-Gil, and Enkidu sought to restrain everyone. Both Servants, Devils, and Youkai had been fully restrained. Hakuno then came out of the kitchen with Archer EMIYA and Demiya by her side. When both sides seemed to have calmed down, Hakuno notions to Gilgamesh, Ko-Gil, and Enkidu to release them which they did. As everyone gathered themselves Hakuno made her way towards Yasaka. A hushed mood washed over the DxD canon cast as Hakuno looked at Yasaka with both Lancer and Caster Tamamo-no-Mae, Vitch, and Cat joining her side as she asked the youkai leader a few questions.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? What do you know about me? And why do you possess nine fox tails? There is only one one I know of that can possess that many tails and she has cut them off a long time ago."

* * *

**AN: And thus concludes the chapter. I wonder if it is a bit far fetched to connect Hakunon and Yasaka together. I haven't even thought up of how Yasaka could possibly even dream of Hakuno and her time in the Moon Cell HGWs. Even I am unsure myself what kind of love does Yaska really have for Hakunon - romantic or motherly? Though just because Yasaka dreams of Hakunon doesn't mean she knows everything despite how vivid the dreams may be. What do you guys think? Does such a scenario make sense? Is it even possible? Or am I linking two characters that has no real connection to each other? BTW how is my depiction of Hakunon?**

**To those who left reviews, I thank you and appreciate it. As expected, Gudako as Beast V stole the show even though I set up the stage for the grand arrival and debut of Demi-Servant Saber Xenovia. It is a bit sad seeing as very few reviews make mention of her Servant profile which was no easy task for me to put together. Makes me wonder if it is worth getting around to drafting a Servant profile for Serafall which will surely be harder to do than for Xenovia's. What do you think of Saber Xenovia disguising herself slightly to prevent revealing her true identity to DxD canon cast? BTW Saber Xenoiva's disguise resembles Ciel's remake art drawn by Takeuchi Takashi. Does the Ciel appearance look good on Xenovia?**

**For the question of a chapter for "Servant Serafall (?)" to the reviewers...I sort of have something in mind for her. Her scenario is inspired by the story of Arthur Pendragon's trail quest in FGO, so it should be emotionally moving and tear-jerking as one would watch her suffer in her journey trying to look for and reunite with the one she loves. Her journey is certainly harsh as there are forces and factors at play preventing her reunion with her beloved. A certain actor does not want her to be with her beloved and works to keep her away from her beloved (a clue - this antagonist character is from Arthurian legend and is one who has not appeared in FGO although this person has appeared in other Nasuverse works before).**

**The scenario will take place before Chaldea enters the DxD "canon-verse" Singularity, but will not involve her beloved who is also a Master of Chaldea. Like all trial quests in FGO, it is Ritsuka/Gudako who will test out the Servants with their trial quests in some isolated miniature Singularity. Ambitious as my muses are with this scenario, my writings might unfortunately fall short as I'm not that talented as a writer. I can only give my best to do the scenario the justice I want it depicted. I have an idea of how the scenario would go but I have yet to come up with details. However, I leave this one clue. A list of possible OST that will guide how the Serafall trial quest will proceed and conclude. The names of the OST aren't the clues themselves of course, it is the music themselves that provide you curious readers and Serafall fans how the scenario will go. This list of OST is what I have in mind now and is thus subject to change upon release of the actual Serafall trail quest chapter. Almost all of the OST came from FGO with the exception of one particular OST that was so beautiful and heart-movingly perfect that I had to put it in.**

**Garden of Avalon OST - At The Garden**

**Glimmer of Humanity**

**Incoming Battle**

**The Crowning**

**Bonds**

**Familiar Melody or Exciting Journey**

**Fate/Grand Order**

* * *

**AN: Have fun speculating on Serafall's trial quest story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: After a long while of work and FGO taking up my schedule, I finally wrote something down on my long vacation week. I write whatever my Muses compel me to write as I want to get out whatever ideas and concepts are still fresh in my mind before I forget. After all, who knows how long it will be before I write more chapters for this work? The only reason I even have time to write this chapter is because Spring 2020 anime is done for me and I'm in talks with the FGO Customer Support Team after being unable to get onto FGO. I originally thought I could get this chapter fleshed out in two days. Started Tuesday and only now just finished along with touch up to previous chapters to fix errors in them. This chapter is even longer than I anticipated. This is especially so since I have been spoiled over the real identity of Beast VII when such info was unknown at the time of putting out this story. I am reminded that story writing surely isn't my strong suit since I have always been more of an "ideas, concepts, and worldbuilding" type of person. Doesn't help that I don't have such a deep knowledge of both series like other fanfic authors. I haven't even gotten time to get started on FGO Arc 2 given my insane work schedule and leftover time being dedicated to anime and doing FGO events. I could only hope that I was able to convey my plot well and do justice in describing them.**

**That said, the inspirational music I listened to while writing this chapter are mainly "Another Heaven" by Earthmind, "broKen NIGHT" by Aimer, and lastly "Gyakko" by Maaya Sakamoto.**

* * *

Kuoh Town, Abandoned Church

In the basement floor of the Abandoned Church lies a restrained Asia Argento in the ritual circle that would be used to remove her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. She was under no illusions that she would die in the process as it had been explained to her by the Stray Exorcist, Freed Sellzen. Some of the Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists took joy in seeing her facial expressions. To them, it seemed that Asia was in despair and had given up all hope, but it couldn;t be further from the truth. She was not in silent despair but rather on the inside she felt a sort of resigned tiredness but with a tinge of regret. Regret that she probably would never see that kind Devil boy Issei Hyoudou. She would have liked to see him one more time.

Soon pain started to take hold of her as the Sacred Gear Extraction ritual began. Raynare cackled in laughter and crazed ramblings as she started to remove Twilight Healing from Asia. The pain and agony of the ritual was starting to grow intense, yet Asia would not give them the satisfaction or pleasure of seeing her scream in pain. Close to fading to unconsciousness, she started to close her eyes when she soon heard a voice.

"Do you wish to live?"

Miraculously ignoring the pain and her surroundings for a brief moment, Asia scanned her eyes around the basement to find the source of that voice. It felt different but yet familiar. Yet she could not find the source of that voice.

"Surely you cannot be okay with this? There must be that one person in the entire world whom you want to see again. Someone whom you find precious to you even if you have only known them for a brief while. If not, surely you must have wished to have someone who would always be by your side. For you were always alone."

Asia contemplated those words for a brief moment. Yes, there was someone she wanted to see. Someone she wanted to see so much that she didn't want to die. Though she wasn't sure if such feelings would be reciprocated by Issei. From the bottom of her heart existed one truly selfish wish she felt she could never indulge,to have someone who would always be by her side no matter what. And so she answered back.

"I want to live. I don't want to die without knowing what it is like to have someone by my side always. Someone...please save me!", cried Asia.

Silence lasted for a moment before the voice replied, "Very well. I shall help although not directly. I do promise that you will survive through this but you must do as I say. Am I understood?"

Asia replied "yes" and a moment later the Sacred Gear extraction ritual seemingly came to a halt, allowing Asia a brief respite from the pain and agony caused by the extraction process.

"What the hell? What's happening? Why did the ritual stop?", shrieked Raynare.

"Some sort of outside magic appears to be interfering with ritual," replied Kalawarner.

"The source of the magic seems to be coming from outside," said Dohnaseek. "I'm going out there to check it out."

"Do it," commanded Raynare. She also turned to the other Fallen Angels. "Kalawarner, Mittelet, get out there and put an end to whatever is interfering with the ritual."

While the Raynare and her comrades were distracted, the voice then spoke to Asia to repeat the following aria.

"I hereby announce. My will shall create thy body, and thy weapon shall create my fate. Abide by the conditions of the FATE Spirit Summoning System, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer."

Raynare then turned to Asia as she saw the ritual circle acting differently from its intended purpose. Raynare didn't know what was really going on, but the usurpation of the Sacred Gear Extraction ritual followed by Asia seeming chanting a spell that she shouldn't have knowledge of given her background as a previously highly sheltered nun made Raynare more apprehensive.

"I don't know what's going on or what you are doing, but you are going to stop right now!", shouted Raynare as she started to kick Asia until she started to bleed. However Asia would not be deterred as she was determined to finish the spell even as her own magical energy began to run dry after having to endure the Sacred Gear Extraction ritual.

"I hereby swear. I will be all that is good in the eternal world, I am the one who shall destroy all the evil in the world. Thou clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of restraint. Oh Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"

The room then showed bright and Raynare was thrown back. When the light had died down, Raynare could see a figure standing in the ritual circle cradling a deadly tired and fatigued Asia who was going in and out of consciousness. The unknown figure was cladded in armor the dark red color, dull white color, and darkest black. The unknown armored being had brushed Asia's face while saying,"It's okay Asia. I'm here. I'm finally here...and I swear I shall never let you go."

Placing Asia safely aside, the figure then turned towards Raynare and started to approach her. Sensing killing intent, Raynare generated a light spear. She shouted threats and warning to back off, but when being refused to respond in kind she threw her light spears at him. To her shock, she saw that the being had dispersed all of her light spears with the power of a gauntlet in his right arm. Now that Raynare took the time to notice, she saw that the figure had a white gauntlet in his right arm and a red one on his left. It then clicked in her mind. Those gauntlets were the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, Sacred Gears that housed the Two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion. Shock ran through Raynare's mind and she realised such implications. How on earth did both Sacred Gears bind themselves to one singular person? Knowing their history, Raynare knew that such a thing was supposed to be impossible given how their users were always destined to come into conflict with each other.

"You...how...how on earth?," spoke Raynare as she tried to contemplate a single sentence when the figure finally stepped into the light and Raynare was completely shocked seeing the person's face. The features were different - changes to monochrome eyes one red and the other white that were originally all brown, his hair now rusted dull brown with a tinge of white, his face pale skin - but there was no mistaking who the person was.

"That's impossible...I killed you. I know I killed you. How are you still alive and in possession of those Sacred Gears no less?!"

The figure then titled his head to the side. "Oh...I'm alive? So it would seem." The figure then narrowed his eyes at her. "That's too bad for you."

Before Raynare could react, the being suddenly closed the gap and within one motion punched through to her chest and grasped her heart. Raynare's last moment was of her screaming as her supposed victim ripped her heart out grasping it in his iron-clad hand.

* * *

Unknown to Raynare, the scene outside of the abandoned church was of chaos and disarray. Many Stray Exorcists and Fallen Angels fell to a barrage of arrows fired from Atalanta and Chiron. Even when wounded, they would still die as the arrows had been treated with poison brewed by Semiramis. Heroic Spirits under the command of Sieg were making quick work of Raynare's group. Dohnaseek was finished off by Amakusa Shirou using Black Keys and Baptism Rite spell, Kalawarner was burned alive by unholy flames of Jeanne Alter, and Mittelt was done in by Jack's NP, [Maria the Ripper]. Freed Sellzen fled the battle when he was attacked by both Sigfried and Siguird and saw the fight was quickly finished. The remaining Fallen Angels tried to escape by flying to the skies only to be shocked as spears of light rain down upon them by Valkyrie and some of them were killed by Bymhildr.

JAlter: That was a disappointing fight. These Fallen and their Strays barely put up much resistance. I expected much better from the Fallen since they are angels despite their Fallen status.

Jeanne: That was because we launched a surprise attack and they weren't expecting us. They were really expecting Gremory's group.

Amakusa : Even still, we have little time left before Gremory's group arrives. We need to rescue Asia and clear out before then.

Sieg: Agreed. Let us hurry into the church. According to Shirou, she should be inside along with Raynare.

Romani (over radio comms): Hurry you guys. We detected magical energy associated with Servant Summoning coming from inside the church. Unknowns have somehow made use of our FATE Spirit Summoning System to summon a Servant. Proceed with extreme caution.

Sieg and his team cautiously entered the church. For someone to somehow hack into the FATE Spirit Summoning System was bad news, but then again it probably isn't the first time Chladea's systems have been compromised in one form or another. A great example of this had been BB and the Seraphix Event. Still, an unknown Servant was a cause for concern. Hoping to break the tension, Astolfo was the first to speak.

Astolfo: I do wonder why we were sent in to go rescue Asia. Wouldn't it make sense for Chaldea to deploy Shirou and his team for this task? He would recognize Asia immediately given his prior experience in a similar parallel world he was sent to a while back.

Sieg: I'm sure Shirou has his reasons why. Then again, this mission task given to us came from Zelretch himself.

Shakespeare: And I'm sure we all know the complicated reasons why Shirou isn't available for this mission.

Everyone in Chaldea knew that Shirou had changed greatly ever since the Camelot Singularity. From the events of the Camelot Singularity, the alternate persona of Shirou known as Shirou Lily was born. Shirou Lily differed greatly from Shirou in some key factors, one of which being that Shirou Lily did not share the same heroic beliefs and ideals as vanilla Shirou. On the contrary, Shirou Lily was more in line with Shirou's counterparts in the Heaven's Feel route and Miyuverse, placing his loved ones over the countless faceless masses, with the Arturia Pendragons being of uttermost importance to him and second being the Emiya family. Shirou later revealed that while he was Shirou Lily in the Camelot Singularity, Morgan and Vivian had Shirou bathe in the Lake - the same Lake from Arthurian legend - to heal and rejuvenate his atrophied Magic Circuits. The bathing also helped repair and remanifest two other Origins that were thought to be burned away from when Shirou caught up in the Fuyuki Fire as a child, the two Origins being [Queen] and [Wife]. Lastly, Shirou revealed that the Holy Grail from Arthurian legend was placed conceptually inside his soul, cementing the creation of the alternate personality of Shirou Lily. This had many implications being that Shirou could turn into a Servant himself, one that is different from his other prior counterparts Archers EMIYA and Demiya, and a type of Servant different from Pseudo-Servants or Demi-Servants. Shirou Lily could also change classes like many other Servants, his default class being Ruler and his summer version being an exclusive class Cooker, the Servant of the Kitchen. The "Cooker" class was immediately contested by other Servant chefs like Archer EMIYA, Tamamo Cat, and Beni-enma. Needless to say, as Queen and Wife of all Arturia Pendragons, Shirou Lily did not approve of other members of Shirou's so-called harem, seeing them as threats to Shirou's marriage with the Arturias. The only exception was Grey who is a mirror of Arturia. The Rinface Ishtars, the Sakurafaces who aren't part of the Sakura Five (i.e. Hakunon's Sakuras), and Astraea (i.e. Luvia) at first didn't pursue further romantic opportunities with Shirou as they knew Shirou Lily would resurface to put a stop to it and Shirou has already married to the many versions of Arturia and Okita. However, Shirou Lily's imposed order to fully dedicate Shirou solely to her husbands would be challenged when Shirou was sent to the Prism Dimension "DxD" and he got married to Xenovia and Serafall. Shirou Lily was steamed that he was unable to put a stop to those marriages as DxD God had put Shirou Lily to sleep to prevent his interference. Shirou Lily had thought that Shirou's marriage to Xenovia and Serafall would be moot point once Shirou returned to Chaldea, but once Shirou somehow summoned Saber Xenovia as his Demi-Servant, a can of worms had been opened as the Ishtar Rins, Sakurafaces, and Luvia now become embolden to romantically pursue Shirou in hopes of getting married to him too.

Now that Chaldea had come to a Singularity resembling Prism DImension DxD, Shirou Lily worked his subtle influence on Shirou's subconsciousness to keep Shirou from getting too much involved in DxD events. Hence, why Sieg and his team had been sent to rescue Asia even though it would have been easier to send Shirou as he originally had been sent by DxD Church to retrieve Asia. Sieg and his Servants entered and quickly proceeded to the basement as they felt magical energy akin to that of a Servant Summoning originating there. A loud scream prompted them to move faster. When they opened the door, they were in time to see Raynare fall to the ground and disintegrate into black feathers. The figure then turned to Sieg and his Servant team as they entered the basement.

"Now who do we have here? You guys sure aren't part of Rias's peerage," comment the figure as he shifted his stance to attack.

"Wait, we aren't here to hurt you or Asia," yelled Sieg. The figure paused as Sieg continued to explain. "We are here to rescue Asia. We aren't affiliated with any of the Biblical Factions. We are with the Chaldea Security Organization, an organization dedicated to preventing the extinction of humanity." Sieg then sees Asia moaning, she was severely deprived of mana as the extraction ritual and Servant Summoning had greatly taxed her body and magical reserves. "Listen, we can help you and Asia. We have many powerful healers at Chaldea who can help Asia, but you need to come with us. There isn't much time left for her. She will die if we wait too long."

The figure looked at Asia and seeing her near-death state immediately prioritized Asia's wellbeing over his suspicions and doubts. Besides, looking at Sieg the figure didn't sense any hidden intentions or malice feelings ."Very well, I will come with you. Just...please save my Master."

* * *

Another figure stood outside the far distances of the abandoned church and watched as Sieg and his team left with Asia and another Servant. Although her objective was to help Asia summon her Servant was a success, she was disappointed that Shirou didn't come. She had expected Shirou to come given what she knew of the events that her lord was involved in when he first came to Kuoh. Just then she was contacted through a magic circle radio.

"Adelina, was the mission a success? Where is papa? I didn't see him anywhere from my scrying spells."

"The mission was a success Lady Tomoe. It seems that Asia has successfully summoned a Servant, though unfortunately Lord Marbas himself did not show up," replied Adelina.

Even after Shirou insisted on Adelina addressing him by his real name and she now knew the truth, he would always be "Lord Marbas" to her.

"Regrettable. Still this does not detract from the overall plan. Everything will soon come into fruition. We just have to wait some more. Everything is still in the early stages. Soon I will be reunited with mama and papa. Even if this world's timeline has to be destroyed to make it happen," signed Tomoe.

Adelina nodded in agreement. She and Tomoe Sitri Marbas, the child of her lord and Lady Serafall, were in a pact with Beast VII and her Cyphers. In exchange for helping to turn this particular world into a Lostbelt, Tomoe would once more be able to reunite her precious family. The pact has designated Tomoe as the EXTRA Cypher to make her distinct from the original seven Cyphers that the Chaldea masters fought. For Tomoe, she would get to see the father she had never seen before. Adelina had been left to care for Tomoe after her Lord's wife went off and made some sort of deal with a cosmic entity known only as Alaya. After that, her mother had disappeared and was never seen again in their world. Ever since then, Tomoe was determined to find her mother and her father no matter what. She became even more determined after a visit from an old mischievous vampire (whom she affectionately calls "Great Uncle" despite not being her real uncle), whose power seemed tied to parallel worlds, showed Tomoe and Adeline the many parallel world versions of Shirou. The child was shocked that her father could emass such a harem across any parallel worlds, but she became used to the idea of her papa having a harem after she was shown a version of her father from a "Blessing-verse" world where he gathered a harem of alien women called Sekirei. It was now strange to the child if her papa did not have harem.

"What about your brother?" asked Adelina.

"What about him?", asked Tomoe.

"Are you not worried that he would try to stop us?"

There was silence on the other end before Tomoe chuckled. "What can he do? Absolutely nothing. It's not like he can cross parallel worlds to stop me. Even the God of our world doesn't have that kind of power to send him to whatever parallel world we're in." Emila laughed a bit more before she stopped. "And even if such a miracle were to occur, neither he nor God have the power to oppose either me, the other Cyphers, or Beast VII."

Ah, Tomoe's half-brother and serving as the Heavenly counterpart to Emila's position in the Underworld, Enjou Quarta. Second Son of Heaven and inheritor of the soul of Sengo Muramasa (same situation as DxD Jeanne). Despite both half-siblings being children of Shirou Emiya, they were truly mirror opposites of each other. Tomoe resembled her mother but had her father's eyes of orange and yellow steel; Enjou looked nearly identical to her father but had his mother's dark brown and yellow eyes. Both had Sword elements but different secondary Elements, hers being "Ice" which she inherited from her mother's side while his was of "Fire". Her version of Azarael once joked about a "Song of Fire and Ice" just waiting to be sung. Even their Sacred Gears were mirrors of each other, Tomoe possessed [Sword Birth] while Enjou possessed [Blade Blacksmith]. According to the Azarael of their world, both were said to be the strongest born users of those Sacred Gears in the entirety of their world's history - past, present, or future.

She had tried to recruit her brother to help her reunite with her parents for surely it would have benefitted him since he would get to see his father again. A big mistake since it also showed which particular aspect of their father they inherited. Enjou Quarta had the "Hero of Justice'' ideal hands down, something he learned about his father from Xenovia. Tomoe on the other hand didn't really commit to an ideal, but after seeing the many Heaven's Feel versions of Shirou and Miyuverse Shirou across parallel worlds, courtesy of the stange old vampire, she became inspired by them and in turn adopted their ideals of forsaking the many for the sake of the precious few as her own. She didn't understand why her brother rejected her offer initially until she learned that Xenovia too had disappeared from her world just like her mother. Learning that Xenovia had become a Demi-Servant of Shirou's, her father, made her jealous. If her brother had chosen to not join her and leave her be, she would have been fine with his decision even if she was a bit sad. Instead, he chose to actively oppose her after learning of her plans and her alliance with the Cphers and Beast VII. That she could not forgive. To think that he would betray her when she tried to turn her own world into a Lostbelt for the sake of his ideals, for she is also family to him. But then again, her brother resembled the UBW version of her father, an alternate version of her father whom she disliked. For her it was just one step too close to that of another possible route her father went down, "Mind of a Superhero". The day her brother betrayed her, she truly hated the concept and ideal of "Justice" itself.

Fortunately, despite her failure to turn her own world into a Lostbelt, Beast VII has been generous enough to give her another chance and has designated this "cannon-verse" world for her to turn into a Lostbelt. Although her brother won against her and prevented her world from being turned into a Lostbelt, she had been able to metaphorically spit on his victory when she and Adelina were teleported by Beast VII into this "cannon-verse" that is said to be the prime version of their world. Here she could start over and resume her plans to reunite with her parents once more without possible interference from her brother. It also brought satisfaction to her face as she reminisced the time she utterly demolished all of Issei's future children in battle without killing them before her brother finally showed up to fight her in their final battle. To paraphrase an internet meme, Issei's kids thought they were all badasses, until she grew blades all over her body and went straight up Heaven's Feel on them. Just then another development happened.

"Tomoe, Rias and her peerage finally arrive," said Adelina as she watched the group initially stop to survey the damage and blood stains around the abandoned church before they all followed a boy who frantically ran straight into the church throwing all caution to the wind. A little while later, the group exited the church with worried and anxious expressions on their faces. Issei's face reeked of despair as Rias desperately tried to comfort him. Having seen enough, Adelina finally turned to leave but stopped from a brief moment as she heard a loud wail of despair and sadness uttered by Issei followed by his many screams of Asia's name, desperately calling out to her.

"I have seen enough. Come back Adelina. The first phase of the plan - establishing the Lostbelt Servant - is now complete. Second phase is now in effect," said Tomoe. Adelina then replied affirmatively and left the scene. Emila then canceled her scrying spells. Grabbing the remote, she turned on the TV to watch "Miracle Levia-tan". "Mother...", muttered Tomoe as she watched the show featuring this world's version of her mother.

* * *

**Ahnenerbe - Temporary Local Chaldea HQ in DxD "canon-verse" Singularity, Medical Ward**

Asia rested in a hospital bed as her Servant sat besides her holding her hand. The two had been left alone for a while after Medea Lily, Irisviel, and Shirou with Avalon in hand worked to save Asia from dying. Thanks to their efforts, Asia miraculously recovered and was now resting in bed. Finally the silence broke once the door opened and Romani came in for a checkup followed by some of the Masters and Mashu.

Romani: Everything checks out well. If all goes well, Asia would be off the bed by tomorrow. I'll just change the nutrient and blood IVs for now and replace them with new ones.

Nightingale: I will do that myself, Dr. Romani. You and the Masters still need to discuss things with her Servant. *Romani and the Masters all stared at her.* Relax, I'm not gonna amputate her. There's no need to.

Romani: ...Right. Okay, you take care of things here Nightingale. Justy inform me of any new developments regarding Asia.

Romani then turned to Asia's mysterious Servant and the introductions started with Romani himself, followed by Ritsuka and Mashu, then Sieg the Master who led the team to save Asia, and lastly Shirou himself. When it came time for the Servant to introduce himself, he stayed quiet for a good while. The silence would have been awkward but Shirou was quick to speak up.

"I think I have a good idea of who you truly are. I would recognize that red gauntlet anywhere in this world. Despite your looks you're actually Issei Hydou - "

"DON'T' SAY THAT NAME!" thundered the Servant, shocking Shirou and the Chaldea cast. "That's not who I am. I am not that person anymore. At least, I don't deserve to be called by that name." The Servant then looked Shirou in the eyes. "Not after I forsake my dreams and sacrificed everything and everyone for the sake of one person who truly mattered most to me", said the Servant as he turned to look at the still sleeping Asia.

Shirou then began to speak again. "Alright, if not by that name, then is there any other name you wish to be called by?"

"Avenger. Avenger Alter of this Lostbelt. That is who I am. Or just Alter would be fine", responded the Servant. His answer stuns the Chaldea cast.

"Lostbelt? What do you mean by Lostbelt? I thought this was supposed to be a Singularity. None of our data said anything about this world being a Lostbelt," said Mash being the first to snap out the shock.

"Then I guess the rules have changed", snapped back Avenger Alter. "This is now a Lostbelt. The obvious clue being myself. The Throne of Heroes concept doesn't exist in my world so even when I finally died a human, it shouldn't have been possible for me to become a Heroic Spirit. Not after my world ended up practically dead."

"Wait, you died a human? Weren't you a reincarnated Devil?", asked Shirou.

"That's a story of the past I am not obligated to share with any of you. Though I do wonder how you even know about me in the first place Shirou-san. I don't recall ever meeting you before, although my memories of the past are a bit...hazy."

"That's because I once ended up in a parallel world similar to this one once."

"Heh. So I'm not the only one with an insane background. Still you should already know that things are already different in this than the parallel world you have been to."

Shirou was already aware that things would be different from how it was for him in that other parallel world. Though an Avenger Alter version of Issei Hyoudou wasn't something he expected. Just like his Demi-Servant Xenovia, another impossible Servant has been summoned and no one had a clue how it was supposed to be possible. Everything he knew about Issei in that other world and the one he is staring at right now suggests that he didn't fit the category of a Pseudo-Servant or Demi-Servant as both required being a vessel for an actual Heroic Spirit. Shirou didn't know of any Heroic Spirit that would have been remotely compatible with Issei to make such a scenario possible. Alter Ego was out of the question as Issei Alter himself stated he was an Avenger-class Servant. A Counter Guardian contract was also ruled out as he didn't display a similar vibe that other Counter Guardian Servants in Chaldea have.

Ritsuka: Moving this along, you and your Master are welcome to stay here at Ahnenerbe until she makes a full recovery. In fact, you two can stay longer if you two wish. Shirou gave us a brief summary of what this world is probably like based on his past experience with said similar parallel world. I'm sure you have your reasons for staying out of sight of the supernatural inhabitants of this world and keeping Asia out of the limelight. At least until she decides what she wants to do from here on after she wakes up and makes a full recovery.

Avenger Alter: Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you for your generosity to me and my Master.

Sieg: Is it okay if we called you "IAlter" for short? There is another Servant who is an Avenger Alter too so it would be confusing to call you that.

IAlter: I'm fine either way so long as you don't call by my past name.

Just then Asia began to stir and slowly started to awake.

Nightingale: Doctor, she is starting to wake up.

Romani: Just in time too. *Asia wakes up and turns to look around the room and sees everyone* Hello Asia. My name is Dr. Romani Archaman. We have a lot of things to discuss about. But first, I'm sure you must be hungry right. *Asia nods* Lucky for you, Shirou has sent his Demi-Servant to the kitchen to get you some warm tasty soup.

The door to the medial ward opened and in came Saber Xenovia with a tray of soup in hand. IAlter's eyes wide

"Shirou, where do I put this soup?"

Saber Xenovia then paused to look at IAlter to also stare back at her for a brief moment.

"Xenovia? What are you doing here? It's too early for you to show up."

"I could ask you the same thing Issei. Since when did you become a Servant?"

"I'm not Issei! I am Avenger Alter."

Shirou and Romani could only sign themselves. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Ahnenerbe - Temporary Local Chaldea HQ in DxD "canon-verse", FATE Spirit Summoning Room**

After a series of lengthy introductions and explanations, Chaldea was able to get Asia up to speed of what's going on. They explain their purpose in this world to her and a summary of the Chaldea organization and how they originally went to rescue her and had been surprised to find that she had already summoned Servant from their own system no less. After a lengthy discussion, it was decided that Asia would join Chaldea as a Temporary Master for the duration of this Singularity that had now been classified as a Lostbelt. This would help keep Asia hidden and safe, since as far as anyone else outside of Chaldea is concerned, Asia had been missing for a long while and most likely presumed dead. Plus it would allow Chaldea to monitor Asia and IAlter as they may be clues of themselves to unraveling this Lostbelt. If the mission was complete and the Lostbelt was resolved, then Asia and IAlter would have the option of leaving this "canon-verse" with them or staying. IAlter seemed to be in favor of having Asia leave with Chaldea as there was nothing left here to tie her down. Zelretch seemed to frown at the suggestion of Asia leaving said "canon-verse" world though he wouldn't explain why, muttering something about the "certain people being core pillars of this world".

As a beginning Master, Chaldea had to furnish supplies to Asia to help her keep up. Lucky for Asia and Chaldea, max-ascending and max-leveling IAlter was not difficult as he didn't require some insane exotic mats for ascensions and soon they got him to max level 80 and ATK and HP at 1000/2000. However, one Servant would not likely be enough for Asia and thus she would be furnished with some SQ along with some Friend Points that had been donated to her by the other Masters. It would also greatly help Asia to summon more Servants of her, especially given her only Servant has a single-target Buster NP. Here in the summoning room were Asia and IAlter, along with Ritsuka and Mashu serving as peer mentors, and another Master who would be instructing Asia, Ayaka Sajyou.

Ayaka Sajyou: Welcome Asia. Here in the Fate System Summoning room we recruit new Servants through Summons. Unlike the summoning systems of other Holy Grail Wars that depend on either catalysts belonging to a Servant, or random summons based on compatibility between Master and Servant, our method of Servant Summoning is for lack of a better world is more like a gacha.

Gudako: *pops out of nowhere* Gacha? I knew it would be gacha!

Ayaka: R-Right. There are Friend Point Summons and Saint Quartz Summons…

Gudako: Gacha? You mean we can roll more gacha?! Yes! We get to roll gacha again. Hell yeah! It's gacha roll time! YAHOO! *Gudako then began her crazy dance* Gacha! Gacha! 10-roll gacha! I can't get enough! *continues to repeat "Gacha!" in a loop*

Asia: Oh what poor girl...what did she go through before coming here? She must have been inflicted with a terrible curse.

Asia then used Twilight Healing attempting to cure Gudadko of her gacha induced madness. Gudako stopped and for a moment there was calm, peace, and serenity in the room...before Gudako went back to doing her crazy dance and ramblings of gacha insanity. This left Asia visibly shocked as normally Twilight Healing should have cured the afflicted of all manners of illnesses and injuries. For Asia, this was the first time where Twilight Healing had failed to heal someone of their illness or injury despite her vast mastery of the Sacred Gear.

Asia: What the...how? How is this even possible? I thought I had healed her of her disease. How could she have reverted back to such an insane state?

Ayaka: *signs to herself* Asia, you're a good girl and you try your best. But I'm afraid in Gudako's case, nothing can cure her of her gacha induced madness. *whispers to herself* Best not to tell Asia that Gudako isn't even human but a Beast.

Mashu: Yeah. That's something that can't be cured. Not even a miracle of God can remove the madness induced insanity that is gacha.

Gudako: That's right. You can't cure gacha sickness. The only thing you can do is embrace the madness and accept the fact that you are now a whale even if you haven't become one yet. All FGO players say the same thing, that they aren't whales. Until their waifu/husbando banner comes out and then they all crack. Any FGO player who says they aren't whales are either lying to you, lying to themselves, or dolphins waiting to whale on a single banner featuring their favorite Servants.

Asia: *confused* Whales? Dolphins? Players? Banners? Waifu and husbando? What's all that?

Gudako: *pops up in front of Asia, frightening her with the insane look on Gudako's face* You're still just starting out. Still so young. But soon even you will come to embrace the gacha and let your sanity go just like me. And then you will find joy and happiness like nothing else.

Ayaka: You guys, get Gudako out of here now! Before she corrupts Asia!

Ritsuka and Mashu proceed to grab and drag Gudako out of the room (who is still doing her dance while screaming "Gacha!") so Ayaka could resume her lessons with Asia on Servants and Servant Summoning.

* * *

**Ahnenerbe - Temporary Local Chaldea HQ in DxD "canon-verse" Singularity, 1st Restaurant Floor**

Issei sat at a table by himself all alone with a single cup of coffee that he had ordered that has since grown cold. He was in deep sad contemplation after the events of going to the abandoned church to save Asia only to find nothing but ruins of battle and blood all over the place. Seeing a pool of blood on what was assumed to belong to Asia in a the ritual circle for extracting Sacred Gears was enough to make him break into despair. He knew he shouldn't be alone like this, but right now he didn't care for the concerns others in the Gremory peerage have for him. Right now he just wanted to be left alone. He couldn't avoid them forever, but for now they wouldn't think about trying to look for him in this restaurant. Not many people would be here around this time, leaving plenty of alone time to himself. Not to mention the food was heavenly, the drinks were great, and the staff all excellent people even now though thanks to his heightened sense as a reincarnated Devil, he suspects that the people at Ahnenerbe were not ordinary normal people in the slightest. Still, they left him alone as they went about their business even though he would occasionally get a look from them every now and then. Though he didn't know it, some of the Masters were watching him. As much as the food was beyond anything he ever ate before, he didn't want to order any food right now as he wasn't in an eating mood and it would have been an insult to the great chefs of Ahnenerbe to not eat such food because he was not in the mood.

What dawned on him was that he failed. He failed to save the life of a precious person. Someone who he only met and hung out for a brief moment, and yet that was enough to form a deep attachment to her. Despite his newfound power, he was too late. Asia might be dead or worse. Zero trace of her left behind. Since then neither Rias nor Sona could find any clue or answers as to what happened at the abandoned church. Who would have thought that merely not knowing, was a lot worse than knowing what had happened to Asia.

"Issei, are you okay?"

Issei turned around and saw it was Sieg, one of the two new students along with Ayaka Sajyou at Kuoh Academy and both happen to be rotating managers of the restaurant. Sieg saw that Issei wasn't really in the mood for talks right now and not his usual self. Otherwise he would be ogling and lewding some of Ahnenerbe waitresses. Sieg remembered the time Issei tried to flirt with his male lovers and members of his Servant team, Astolfo and D'Leon, until Issei found out the hard way that they were both guys. Other times Sieg had to put his foot down on Issei when Issei was annoying his girlfriends, the Jeannes and Lakshmi. The depression and anxiety over not knowing what happened to Asia must have been eating at Issei a lot.

"I'll have someone get you another warm cup, Issei. Consider it on the house" said Sieg as he removed the untouch cold coffee from Issei's table.

"Oh, uh...right. Thanks." absently replied Issei.

A moment passed and a waitress had left the kitchen with and walked up to Issei. When she spoke, Issei's mind was quickly pulled back to reality.

"Issei? Is that you?"

The stunned Issei hesitated to turn toward the waitress, but he had to know. He turned to face the waitress and his face turned to disbelief surprise.

"Issei, I have your coffee right here. Fancy place we meet here again after - "

Asia dropped her tray and the cup of coffee as she was immediately embraced by Issei in a tight hug.

"You're alive. Thank goodness you're still alive," sobbed Issei. "I was afraid...I was afraid...what happened to you."

Asia gently embraced Issei as he continued to cry his tears on her outfit. Most of the Masters were watching the scene now, with Ayaka looking at Sieg questioningly as if this was the best choice. As touching as the reunion was, it effectively compromised Asia's security of keeping her secretly hidden. But a look from Shirou and Ritsuka to Sieg reaffirmed that this choice he made was for the best regardless. Plus Asia herself wanted to see Issei and even more so after seeing him in such emotional pain and agony. IAlter stood in a corner out of sight while looking at the scene of his supposed younger self hugging Asia. He then put a lollipop into his mouth as he said his next words.

"Things worked out well for you, foolish younger self. But it won't always turn out that way for you. Not forever. Someday, you will have to make a lot of hard choices. I only wonder if you will awaken from your foolish dreams of being a Harem King to hold onto what is most important to you. After all, what use is striving for a dream if you lose those most precious to you in the end. One thing I do promise though. Issei, if you make Asia cry, then I will make you suffer beyond anything you could possibly imagine."

* * *

**Tomoe POV**

Tomoe stood a far distance outside of Ahnenerbe with a sundae in hand sipping her drink through straw, one which she ordered from the restaurant. She was dressed inconspicuously in a red and black trench coat with a wide hood to conceal her head and face, colors synonymous with that of the Counter Guardians and yet also associated with the Emiya family. It wouldn't do her good if somehow she bumped into Sona, Rias, or members of their peerages and got mistaken for her mother. As she saw the heartfelt reunion scene between Issei and Asia in front of her, she closed her eyes and then uttered some cryptic words.

"Second phase of the plan is complete."

_A scene shifts to Kokabiel, Freed Sellzen, and Valper Galilei walking together alongside a row of fallen Angels lined up in ceremonial fashion. Another scene shows a certain Exorcist duo preparing to leave for Kuoh, equipped with two Excalibur fragment swords, swords that are condemned by Shirou Lily as "pale imitated fakes of the original"._

"The first quantum time lock has been broken."

_Another scene somewhere across the Kaleidoscope, the Second Son of Heaven and vessel of "Sengo Muramasa", Enjou Quarta walks towards a portal leading to a parallel world in pursuit of a rogue half-sibling, his face that of a determined Hero of Justice willing to do whatever it takes. Behind him, he is bidded farewell by DxD God, DxD Angra Mainyu, and older versions of Sona, Issei, Cao Cao, Vali, and the rest of DxD cast from "Holy Man-verse" with cheers of encouragement, most of them supporting injuries and bandaged wounds from multiple battles they fought when Tomoe attempt was made to turn their world into a Lostbelt._

"This world's timeline and foundation...is now fluid."

_Another scene showing the Hero Faction gathered. DxD Jeanne holding a photo of a person of interest alongside DxD Siegfried who is also looking at the same photo. The photo is that of Sieg, a Master of Chaldea. DxD Arthur was holding a photo of Ayaka Sayjou, with Cao Cao, Connla, and DxD Perseus looking at the same photo of Ayaka from behind him. Ley Fey laid on a couch as she stared at photos of Shirou Lily, the Arturia Pendragons, the Knights of Round Table, Arthur Pendragon, and Merlin as she hugged a plushie of Fou and showed a dreamy fangirl look on her face._

"The time has come."

_One scene shows Yasaka staring at the Moon with a forlorn expression on her face. Different scenes shift to various leaders of the Biblical Factions laying the groundwork for a peace treaty. Another scene shows Ophis standing on the outskirts of Kuoh Town, taking in the view of the city. Another shows Vali walking into Kuoh Town._

"To plant the seed of the Fantasy Tree."

_Another scene of a Magical Girl-dressed hooded Counter Guardian just finishing her latest assignment from Ayaka. She stares at the sky wondering when her personal hell of being a Counter Guardian would end and she would finally be reunited with the one she loves. She grasps her hand which bears the fused crest of Marbas and Sitri. She then looked up to blacken grey skies with tears in her eyes as she cried in despair._

"And to all those who would try to stop me from reuniting with my family."

_Rias and her peerage then entered the restaurant and were greeted with a pleasant surprise of seeing Issei and Asia reunited. Shirou moved to hide himself from DxD cast least they spotted him and it somehow triggers their memories from a certain parallel world. Asia's other Servants - Ushiwakamaru, Tomoe Gozen, Fuuma Kotaro, Quetzalcoatl, Leonidas, Ibaraki-Douji, and First Hassan - joins IAlter's side to watch their Master._

"Well...if they try to fight against Fate itself..."

_Another scene of a possible bleak future showing Issei's future children as they watch the world around them dying, some of the children being on the brink of dying themselves. Around them are makeshift gravestones of those lucky enough to die first before they had a chance to see their world turned into an apocalyptic cold icy wasteland. All they could see the far distance is a Fantasy Tree taken root, having grown tall enough to reach the very cosmos itself. Around the very grounds of the tree itself, lies ruins and debris of what was once Heaven itself, shattered into broken pieces like numerous shards of glass._

Scene fades to black just as she opens her eyes again of orange and yellow steel color.

"Then...may they all perish in the Cosmos."

* * *

**3rd POV**

Shirou went back into the kitchen to prepare a huge feast for Rias and her peerage to congratulate Issei on his tearful heartfelt reunion with Asia. Plus it was time for Sieg and his team to switch out with his team running the restaurant. Some of his Servants are getting ready to put on waiter and waitress uniforms while Parvati and Kama put on cooking outfits, but they all notice the look on his face.

Saber Arthuria: Shirou, are you alright? You looked troubled.

Saber Xenovia: Shirou...are you worried about what's going to happen soon after this?

Shirou thought for a moment before he turned to his Servants with a calm reassuring smile on his face.

Shirou: It's nothing to be concerned about everyone. I just hope...that this peaceful moment can last a little bit longer.

**\- FIN -**

* * *

**AN: The names "Tomoe" and "Enjou" for said children of Shirou Emiya are no coincidence. Can you readers guess what they refer to? Hint - it comes from the earliest work of Type Moon.**

**Also, Ayaka Sayjou has EX rank "Otome Protagonist" Skill which is similar to the "Harem Protagonist" skill of other Chaldea Masters, hence the huge interest in her from particular male members of the Hero Faction. Based on certain male members of the Hero Faction being interested in Ayaka, can you readers guess as to which particular Heroic Spirits are on Ayaka's Servant team?**

**And lastly, can you guess the theme of Asia's Servant team? Can you decipher the pattern to determine which future Servant might possibly be summoned by Asia? Hint: best mother, the one and only true rival to Biblical God in creation myth**


End file.
